


Ocean's 8/Carol crossover: The Backstory

by Murmuration77



Category: Carol (2015), Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Carol/Ocean's 8 crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I know I'm early, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex Positive, Shameless Smut, Speculation, hardcore Ocean's fans don't shoot me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmuration77/pseuds/Murmuration77
Summary: Ocean’s 8 meets Carol, present day, Lou and Therese and other canon characters, all changed and mashed up a bit.So this isentirelyspeculative and of my own (dirty, apparently) imagination.  I don't have much and I don't think it will go far I think I'm going to call it Lou's backstory.  Here you go - have it.  I'm calling it a Carol/Ocean cross over - if anyone objects then feel free to report me or delete me or whatever!!Have you seen the paparazzi photos of Cate Blanchett on set?  If not then PLEASE google them before reading or a lot of this will be lost on you.  Lou has to be gay...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening...
> 
> This first chapter is sort of like a script - I have a definite image in my head and am kind of directing a camera and setting the scene. Go with it if you can :). The other chapters will be normal (and short).

The room is dark, a breeze blows white linen curtains gently from an open door. The room is lit by moonlight only, filtering in through the curtains. Cicadas chirp in the background.

A telephone rings in the room.

_Pan around the room, all manner of art on the walls - obviously expensive, modern pieces next to oil painted nudes in elaborate gilded frames - clothes on the floor, a blue shirt, a belt with a chunky gold buckle, a long red dress, high heeled shoes, a black bra. A nightstand were the phone rings, it's screen illuminated. Casino chips and a wad of €100 notes held by a silver money clip with a skull engraved on it. A crumpled packet of cigarettes and a silver zippo._

The phone continues to ring and vibrates on the nightstand next to the bed.

_Pan to a blonde woman lying face down on the bed, arms thrown up above her head, her tight black vest visible, emerald green silk sheets tussled around her waist._

The blonde woman stirs.

The phone continues to ring, vibrating across the nightstand.

The blonde wakes, hair over her face, hand reaching out blindly for the phone. She grabs it and brings it to her ear, still lying down.

Lou: [into the phone] Si? Oh, you. [pause] No. No. [pause] Not again, not after last time. [pause] [Angrily] Fuck you. No. Don't call me again.

She slams the phone onto the nightstand. A hand, red painted fingernails, snakes onto her back.

Woman: [sleepily] Who was it baby?

Lou: [tersely] It's nothing. Go back to sleep. 

The hand on her back scratches lightly, and The Woman with long dark hair scooches up to her and kisses her shoulder, pressing her body against her and running her hand down her back and under the silk sheet. 

Woman: Well, I'm awake now,

The brunette is biting her shoulder.

The blonde turns over and kisses the brunette roughly, holding her hair at the back of her head and bunching it in her fist. The kiss becomes heated and the brunette slides on top of the blonde, spreading her legs either side of her and holding herself up on her arms. She wears a snug white t-shirt.

The blonde sits up grasping the other woman's thighs and pulling them, wrapping them around her waist, she leans forward so that the brunette is leant right back sitting on her lap, holding on around the blonde's shoulders. They are still kissing, open mouthed, breathing heavily, the brunette mews.

The phone starts to ring again. The blonde pulls the brunette's t-shirt off, over her head. She is naked underneath and the blonde holds her breasts firmly in each hand - she is ignoring the phone.

The blonde moves her mouth to the brunettes breast - the phone still rings.

The brunette throws her head back and puts her hands behind her on the bed, the blonde is licking and biting her very ample breasts roughly, holding them firmly in her hands as the brunette moans and presses her hips into the blonde's lap - the phone rings.

Lou: [picking up the phone exasperatedly] For fuck's sake no. No no no -

Something makes her stop. She listens one hand on the brunette's breast still, fingering her nipple.

Lou: What, seriously? You're absolutely sure?

The blonde looks at the brunette, still holding the phone to her ear and listening she kisses the woman noisily, using her tongue, making her moan. Does she want the person on the phone to hear? She breaks off the kiss.

Lou: This is the last fucking time. I mean it.

She puts the phone down and pushes the woman from her lap, the brunette falls to her side on the mattress. Lou swings her legs off the bed and reaches for the black leather trousers on the floor. She pulls them on.

Woman: What's going on?

Lou: [standing and threading the black belt with an elaborate gold buckle into her tight leather pants and doing it up] I've got to go babe. Work.

She pulls on high heeled black boots and does up her electric blue silk shirt. Grabbing her necklace from the floor and putting it on, stuffing the Euro bills in her pocket, she picks up the phone, cigarettes and lighter and goes to the door. Standing in the doorway she looks back

Woman: What? Where are you going? To her? Again? Vaffanculo Lou...

A string of indistinguishable Italian expletives from the brunette, flinging her arms up before falling back on the bed.

Lou: You can stay here if you need to ok? Rent's paid till the 5th. I'll see you around babe. 

She shuts the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I LOVE to hear what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Think of my writing as a series of vignettes...

Lou took a long drag of her cigarette as she looked out over the Bay of Naples. She could feel a single bead of sweat trickling down her back, like a solitary tear. The night was hot, there was hardly any breeze which was unusual. Ordinarily this high up there would be a gentle ripple in the air dancing up from the sea but tonight - hardly a whisper. The street lights of Naples twinkled below her and the highway was quiet, no one was out at this time of night. The only sound was the ever present cicada chirrup and the occasional buzz of a teenager's scooter bouncing up from the network of twisting roads below. The light of the moon over the sea had transformed the Med into a mirror, silvery and still. Lou could see a few yachts sitting further out into the bay. She knew the owners of some of the bigger ones, she had played with them and she had won, in the main. A satisfied smile curled at her lips with the memory.

As she leant back on the seat of her Ducati a soft creaking noise came from the movement of leather on leather and she scuffed her boot in the dust. She had come up to this spot late at night many, many times over the past month or so. Sometimes she was drunk, dangerously, irresponsibly so after a night at the tables, but more often she was clear headed after hours of aimless riding. Italy had been good for her she thought, it was a shame to leave now. She had not been here for all that long and had planned to stay for a few more weeks at least. She liked Naples and there were still some people she had wanted to meet. She had made arrangements to spend the weekend in Positano meeting a contact of Giovana's, a contact who sounded promising and she had been excited. Looking forward to dipping her toe back into deeper water.

Exhaling a long plume of smoke she wondered, for the millionth time, whether she was doing the right thing. Debbie's phone call was out of the blue, Lou sincerely believed that she would never hear from her again and she had promised herself that she would never go back there. She did not believe in moving backwards as a rule. Debbie knew exactly what to say though. Lou was not sure if she was being played, Debbie was so fucking good at it Lou could never tell, but then she could not take the risk either. If what Deb said was true it would change everything.

Leaning back on her bike in the hot Italian night, Lou still could not help but smile when she thought of Debbie Ocean. They had almost been lovers at first. _Almost_. It turned out that they were much better suited as partners, as colleagues. The sex would have been incredible though, Lou was certain, but they were too similar and far too strong willed, each of them, to work out as a couple. Luckily for Lou, Debbie at least was level headed and recognised their essential incompatibility and nothing ever came of it, romantically. Well, not really. As business partners though, for a few years they had been very successful. It was fun too. So much fun they had had. They had been great friends and Lou was grateful for that. She had only had a couple of proper friends before meeting Debbie Ocean. She became part of a very select and small group. Lou should never have got so involved in Debbie's life on a personal, _intimate_ level. She knew it then, she knew it had the potential to ruin everything, but she could not help it. As soon a she saw those beautiful green eyes she knew she was lost. 

Debbie's little sister, Terry, was like a fucking angel sent from heaven. She was not the sort that Lou usually went for (tall, dark and busty) but there was just something about her. A sweetness, an innocence. The girl did not stand a chance. Lou had unleashed everything to get her, a full on offensive even though a little voice in her head was telling her to stop, right from the start, that she should not go for this one; she just had to have her. 

Although she was not tall and busty, Terry was fucking gorgeous - Lou could still picture her the first time that they met. It was Christmas Eve and Lou had to talk to Debbie urgently, she was not answering her cell so Lou had no option but to find her and speak face to face. She knew that Debbie would be furious with her for doing so but she really had no choice. She had tracked Debs down to her brother, Danny's, and so Lou had driven straight there. Walking up to the front door of the impressive brownstone in her full motorcycle leathers, she took off her helmet, undid the zip on her jacket a little, shook out her blonde hair and rang on the bell. Terry had answered, wearing black leggings and a long red sweater with a Christmassy pattern embroidered on the front of it. _Wow, this girl...._ Lou crossed her arms, accentuating the already impressive cleavage at the V of her jacket and leaning against the door frame. She smiled immediately at the brunette in front of her, giving her the benefit of her wide, full smile - Lou could not help it. She knew her smile could be deadly, she used it often.

"Well, hello there snowflake," her voice was her second weapon, deep and husky. Lou leaned back, crossing her legs at the ankle and looked the girl up and down, not bothering to moderate the look on her face nor the fire in her eyes. Terry had blushed immediately under her gaze. Before she could say anything else Debbie had come striding up the hallway with an apron on over whatever ridiculously expensive little black dress she was wearing, her Louboutins clicking on the parquet floor. "It's OK Terry - she's here for me." Debbie ushered the brunette away. Lou craned her neck around Debbie to watch the girl turn and walk. _Shit, that ass -_ "Hey," Lou called out. Terry turned back around to look at her "I like the hat sweetheart." Terry turned an even darker shade of crimson and whipped the Santa hat from her head, scurrying away down the hallway. "Leave it Lou, that's my fucking sister." Debbie knew Lou so well, she knew what she was thinking even before she had realised herself.

And now - what a year and a half later? - this phone call. Lou had spent the last year running. From Debbie, from New York, from Terry, from herself. Money was no object for her and so she had drank, gambled, motorcycled and fucked her way around most of Europe. Staying only in the finest hotels in the most exclusive destinations, she had been insatiable, trying anything to erase the memory of those green eyes. Picking up women in bars, casinos, hotels, seducing them, using them, tossing them aside whenever she started to feel something, or more often before that. This Italian was the closest she had got to any sort of intimacy, she had even told her a little about Debbie. Before Giovana though she could not remember names or numbers and she did not care. It was irrelevant. None of them had her face, none of them spoke to her the way she did, none of them had touched her like she had, not even Giovana, not even close.

She flicked her cigarette onto the dirt and ground it with her toe. Swinging her leg over the bike she pulled on her helmet and turned the key in the ignition. Bringing the machine to life with a fierce burble, she twisted the throttle and headed off back down the dirt road, blinking back a tear underneath her visor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - thanks for all the positive comments on the first chapter! I'm glad I've found you all, thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> I'm hoping to use a lot of cliche. Lou is a bit like Bond in my mind but not in the secret agent sense. 
> 
> I don't know a thing about the plot of the film - all I know is Cate wears leather and suits and frankly, that's enough for me. Keep giving me hints and telling me what you know and I'll try to incorporate it. 
> 
> I'm having fun with this - hope you will too :) 
> 
> MM


	3. Chapter 3

Lou parked up her bike, pushed her gloves into the helmet and stowed it into its box, locking it. She liked those gloves, she got them from Frankenburg’s Motorcycle Store in Cincinnati years ago; but they were a bit worn now and she had never been able to find any more the same. As she did not have a bike in London or New York, she thought thay she would leave them. Oh well, Lou was good at letting things go. Most things anyway. Dropping the key to the bike down the drain at the side of the road, she strode into the airport. She had been riding without a jacket and the cool air con inside the terminal building provided a welcome relief from the heat of the night outside.

Lou had always kept a bag at the airport. Whichever airport she was closest to, wherever in the world she was, she liked to know that she could escape at any time. So the first thing she did once she decided to stay somewhere for any length of time was to store a bag in the luggage lockers: clothes, jewellery, toiletries, a couple of hundred Euros and US Dollars, her passports and a brand new unregistered cell phone with a pay as you go sim. Luckily she had never done anything truly "illegal", well, at least she had never been caught doing anything illegal so she did not need to travel under false documents (although she had done that a few times, just to avoid people). She had her Australian passport and also a US one on account of her father. This made it easy for her to travel all over the world and she always had, since she was young, so she was used to it.

At this stupid hour of the late night or early morning whichever it was, she collected her bag from the locker, pulling the necklace out from inside her shirt and using the key swinging from it. No longer having any use for it, she left the key in the locker and headed to the desk to buy a ticket to London.

~•~

The flight was only in half an hour so, for once, Lou bypassed and bar and headed straight for the ladies room in the business lounge. Here she changed out of her leather pants and silk shirt and into something more comfortable. The bathroom was empty so she washed her face in the sink, wiping away the remnants of last night's makeup and brushed her teeth. Looking in the mirror at her fresh, clean face, her hair scraped back into a messy ponytail, she felt a flicker of regret about leaving Giovanna like that. It was only a flicker though, quickly snuffed out. She rifled in her makeup bag for eyeliner and mascara.

Coming out of the ladies room, Lou found a corner to make a final call on her old cell. "Hi - it's me, sorry it's late. Is it late - I can't remember where you are?" Lou nodded and closed her eyes, wincing and moving the phone momentarily away from her ear, "Yes, sorry. I didn't think. Listen - wait - listen - I'll be quick, wait - let me fucking speak!" She raised her voice. "Thank you. I'm heading to London. Yes now. Like 5 minutes. I know, I was planning to but things have changed. No, no, nothing to worry about." She turned to the wall for privacy as a cleaner came closer to her mopping the floor lazily. "I need you to sort out my bike, it's at the airport. Yes, Naples. And I need some money in the UK account." Lou had not firmed up her plans, she wanted to keep her options open. "That should do it. I know, I will. Can you sort the flat? Rent’s paid ‘till the 5th so the art needs to go in storage. No not Millan, use Geneva. Yes, I picked up a few more pieces. No, nice ones - tight." She sighed, suddenly tired thinking of everything she was leaving. What a hassle, she should not have made herself so comfortable; there was a lesson for the future. Lou ran her fingers through her hair and turned her back to the wall, leaning against it closing her eyes and then resting forward with her hand on her knee. Head down, listening to the phone. "Yes - OK, I will.” She was speaking softly now, her tone was more conciliatory “I might, if I stay in London for a few days, I'm not sure. You haven't changed the code? OK good. Yep, yep, thank you. Thanks. Bye Abby. Bye."

She took the sim out of the phone with a pin from her makeup bag and then bit it hard between her back teeth. Dropping the phone in the trash and spitting the sim in after, it she headed through the deserted airport for the gate.

~•~

The seatbelt light went out as they reached cruising altitude. Lou thought about sleeping but wanted another drink to help. Looking up from her Le Monde to get someone's attention, she was distracted by the stewardess's ass as she walked past. She could not help but look, it was an automatic reaction to a pretty girl. _Nice_ she nodded to herself and the corner of her mouth rose into a half smile. The woman turned and looked at her over her shoulder, catching her looking and returning her smile. _Oh, OK_. Lou held up her empty glass and wiggled it. The stewardess turned and sashayed up the aisle towards her. The flight to London Gatwick from Naples was not very busy, at least the business class cabin was not, and Lou had the two seats by the window to herself. She tossed the paper onto the seat next to her and leant back into the corner, crossing her legs as the stewardess approached.

"What can I get you, madam?" The woman asked. She was cute Lou thought and it helped her to forget the reason she was on this plane in the first place. The woman was in her mid 20s perhaps, tall with tanned skin, probably Spanish from her accent. She had gorgeous dark brown, almond shaped eyes and long black hair held up in a bun, as was dictated by the airline. Her lips were full and glossy with red lipstick; _wow_ she had really good teeth. The uniforms they made them wear were dreadful, but at least they showed off the women's figures - to please the bored travelling businessmen - and hers was fantastic, long legs and big boobs. Lou idly wondered what her tits would feel like in her hands, what her nipples looked like, dusky pink or darker brown.... "I'll have a vodka on ice please. And some more hot nuts if you've got them?"

"Of course," the Spaniard took her proffered glass and swished down the aisle, returning after a few moments with a tray balancing a freshly sweating glass tumbler of ice, two miniature bottles of Stoli and a small dish of nuts. She held the tray out to Lou, leaning forward at the waist, legs straight, as she did so. "Madam." 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lou gave her the full effect of her voice. She was blessed with a naturally deep and velvety voice. Slightly husky these days from smoking too much but always very controlled and never cracking. She usually kept her accent fairly bland; could be American, could be a Brit. Actually Lou was Australian and when she needed to, she reverted to a subtle Aussie twang. She did so now. ‘Sweetheart’ was particularly satisfying with a Melbourne lilt - the’ heart’ part of the word especially, well, it was the way Lou said it. She softened the ‘A’’ sound and dragged the ‘T’ out at the end. Europeans loved Australians and the accent held definite associations for them - laughter, warmth, fun. Exactly what she wanted to impart right now to this beauty. The stewardess blushed slightly and lowered her eyes, still bent towards her holding the tray. Lou reached over and poured the vodka, one bottle at a time, slowly, into the glass. She wanted the woman to stay in that slightly uncomfortable position, leaning forward, for as long as possible. Lou caught a glimpse of white lace in the gap between her horrible cravat and white blouse where it gaped at her chest. Her honeyed skin looked so inviting, she was wearing a wonderful perfume too. Lou lifted her eyes up to her as she put the second bottle down on the tray, leaving the dripping glass there - 

"You smell divine..."

"Gracias, it's Armani,"

"Of course it is," Lou smiled and took her glass "I like it." She sat back again and took a sip of vodka, holding the woman's gaze, unblinking.

"Your nuts, Madam." The Spaniard was smiling more confidently now. "Oh yes, of course. Gracias." Lou smiled and raised an eyebrow, reaching forward and taking them from the tray.

"We have a wonderful selection of perfumes available in our duty free. I have them in the front, behind the curtain up there...." she tilted her head towards the front of the cabin.

"That's good to know - Gabi - " Lou read her name from the badge pinned to her lapel, her eyes brazenly wandering over the brunette's ample chest, "Thank you."

The stewardess nodded her head, smiling, and turned to walk towards the front of the plane again. Lou was sure that her hips were swinging more than they had done before.

She took a sip of vodka as she looked out of the window. Lights from the Italian mountain towns were sprinkled below them, the network of roads illuminated like veins pulsing with the occasional vehicle. Lou was too seasoned a flyer to be interested in the view outside. So she turned her attention to the inside of the plane. The aircraft was warm so she had taken off her sweater but now was a little chilly. In the ladies room she had changed into her white dropped crotch jersey pants - she generally only wore them for flying they were so comfy. She paired them with some black Tods loafers and a scoop neck black t-shirt that dropped off her shoulder. She loved jewellery and always wore it. Tonight she had on a long rose gold chain and, having left the key at the locker, there was only a padlock pendant. The chain was the perfect length to let the padlock hang just between her tits, giving her breasts definition in the loose fitting t-shirt. She usually preferred her clothing tighter and sharper but leather was not conducive to sleep and she had intended to sleep on this flight. She 'had' intended on sleeping but, seeing that stewardess and her delicious sliver of cleavage, Lou did not feel tired any more.

She downed the rest of her drink in one and reached her arms high above her head, sitting forward and pretending to stretch as she looked all around her, over the seats in front and behind. The cabin lights had been lowered as it was late (or early? She had lost track) and her fellow passengers looked to be sleeping in the main. She could hear faint snores and heavy breathing, one guy was still awake with his reading light on a few seats behind her and a woman over the aisle was watching a movie. Looked like some Marvel tosh. Lou had seen the other air steward who had been serving in business, go down towards the tail of the plane, probably for a nap before the passengers started waking up. This left the Spaniard alone in the front.

Behind the curtain. 

Lou got out of her seat silently and walked up the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lot of Lou fans there are... hello! Glad I'm not alone :)
> 
> As I've said in the comments in previous chapters, I'm not going to even attempt to follow the film or encroach on where that's going. This is just backstory, a Carol/leather/suits mixup and totally original. I hope that works for everyone - you've already given me ideas in your comments so _please_ keep chatting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed - I wonder what will happen next....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you can have short chapters uploaded quickly or longer chapters with more of a gap in between. What do you think?

Lou had seen the other air steward who had been serving in business, go down towards the tail end of the plane, probably for a nap before the passengers started waking up. This left the Spaniard alone in the front.

Behind the curtain. 

Lou got out of her seat silently and walked up the aisle.

~•~

Pulling back the curtain softly and looking around to make sure no one saw her, Lou slipped behind it, letting it fall silently back into place. Sneaking was something she did very well. She had experience of moving into dark places, no fear, no trepidation. It was dark back here, but she stood absolutely still and let her eyes become accustomed to the light and soon her gaze fell on the stewardess standing with her back to her, looking out of the window of the aircraft door. The gentle hum of the plane droned in Lou’s ears and she felt slightly light headed - vodka, flying and attractive women did that to her sometimes. Individually and cumulatively. 

"Hi" said Lou softly, not wanting to startle the Spaniard.

"Oh," the woman turned quickly bringing her hand to her chest "you shock me!" She was speaking quietly and smiling.

"Sorry sweetheart," said Lou, her deep voice still soft, almost a whisper, "I didn't mean to."

"Is OK - do you need something?" 

"Si. Por favor," Lou spoke softly - her accent was impeccable - and she moved a few steps to be closer to the woman and reached out to put her hand on her arm. The plane banked round gently and now the moon was illuminating them both in its silvery glow. The sun would be up soon.

"?Puedo?" Lou raised her eyebrows, not waiting for permission as she slowly reached around behind the stewardess's head, hand still on her arm, and pulled out the large silver pin that held her shiny black bun in place, dropping the pin and letting her thick, dark hair tumble down her back past her shoulders under its own weight. As Lou drew her hand back around, she ran her fingers lightly through her hair before loosening the cravat at the woman's throat - all the time looking into her eyes - she pulled it away creating a little crackle of static before letting the silky fabric drift to the floor with a whisper. The Spaniard just met her eyes full on, as though she was hypnotised.

Lou knew that she was attractive. She had not always been though, which is why she could appreciate it now. She had been an awkward and shy teen, a slightly gawky but funny 20 something, a more distinctive and witty 30 something, and now she had entered her 40s she knew she was beautiful. Lou was classically, absolutely and properly beautiful. The sort of beautiful that people talked about between themselves after they had met her, as though they shared a wonderful secret. The sort of beautiful that everyone turned to look at when she came into a party regardless of what she was wearing although she was inevitably wearing something fabulous. Lou was the sort of beautiful that people fell in love with - easily and willingly. She knew it, she appreciated it and she did not take it for granted. She was grateful and she enjoyed sharing her gifts.

With age, her youthful awkwardness had transformed into grace and elegance. She was tall and athletic and enjoyed working out - she ran, practised yoga and had recently started lifting weights, which she was not surprised to be good at. It had been Giovanna’s idea and after only a few weeks, had given her some definition which they had both enjoyed - very much. Lou was entirely comfortable in her own skin; strong and very confident physically. She had broad shoulders and large hands and feet but she was not masculine, she definitely had curves. She and wonderful posture and her confidence was reflected in the way she carried herself. Head always held high, shoulders back making the most of her height. Although Lou was naturally pale, she loved the heat and sunshine. Her mother taught her to always protect her skin and so she tanned carefully, never letting herself burn and she was a light shade of warm honey, freckles peppering her forearms, after the Mediterranean summer. 

No one believes the expression until they meet her but Lou’s cheekbones could actually cut glass. A full, wide, suggestive mouth and expressive eyes - blue, sometimes grey, they were sparkling. She had not had any ‘work’ done, she did not need it as age had only added to character to her face. Her bleached blonde hair, shoulder length with sharp bangs accentuated her bone structure. Lou had been blessed with a sense of style and, in more recent years, with money and knew how to use them both to her advantage. Her clothes and jewellery were expensive and often individual. She was a one off.

In her youth Lou had been attracted to men, she was even married to one for a short time. Then in her thirties she discovered women. Her first experience with a woman opened her eyes in more ways than one - it was a whole other story. That was when the fun had started for her, sexually. As she had got older and experienced more of life, she learned about what her tastes and predilections were and she found herself vastly more attracted to her own sex. She could not remember the last time she had been with a man. On a job, it must have been. She was not a prostitute, not by a long stretch, but sex was a very useful tool that she had employed many times in her line of work. And Lou loved sex, especially the kind of sex where she was completely in charge, she loved to dominate in all areas of her life. She could find that satisfaction in men as well as women, but with women, she enjoyed getting lost in the seduction, in the play and the response. She loved the eroticism of women; how they moved, how they smelt, how they felt against her skin, their heat, how they awakened under her touch. She was in complete awe each and every time she had sex with a woman. This, here on the plane with the Spaniard, illustrated precisely the reason she loved women. Lou revelled in moments exactly like this, testing, probing, to see if a woman would allow her to lead them, to make them respond to her - willingly - even if they never in a million years thought that they would; she loved the _anticipation_. Once the initial chase was over Lou basked in all that followed… for a night at least.

She had zero ‘gaydar’, she never had. It really did not matter to her if a woman was gay or not, if Lou found them attractive and wanted to do something about it then she would. Very few women were offended by another woman coming on to them. Even fewer women said ‘no’ to her. She could tell though, when someone was flirting and it turned her on. This Spaniard had definitely been flirting and Lou definitely wanted to do something about that. 

So she softly put her fingers to the stewardess's face and ran them over her cheek, brushing her full lips with the pad of her thumb gently before sliding them down her neck and, using both hands now, she unbuttoned the woman's crisp, white blouse. The Spaniard's chest was heaving under her fingers, her breath heavy as Lou pulled the bottom of her blouse out of her skirt, undoing the final button before opening it right up to expose her bra. She was not wearing her jacket and Lou smiled as she pushed her blouse back and onto her shoulders, not even trying to hide her admiration for the stunning cleavage which was revealed there.

Lou dragged the backs of her fingers along the plane of the woman's chest under her collarbone enjoying the smooth warmth of her skin, "Te're tan hermosa. Beautiful..." she said, moving her hands to her breasts encased, as she already knew they would be, in white lace. Lou ghosted her hands over the them before grasping them firmly in her hands. She felt her large nipples immediately harden under her thumbs. The stewardess closed her eyes briefly, biting her lower lip at the contact, before shifting her gaze from Lou's eyes to her mouth and suddenly the dark haired woman leant into her, kissing her fully and resting one arm on the taller blonde’s shoulder, her forearm hanging limply in the air as she put the other hand to the back of Lou's head, her fingers twisting into her hair. Lou pressed them both back against the aircraft door with a gentle thud, closing the gap between their bodies. 

She moved one hand down slipping it onto the brunette's hip and kept the other at her breast as she pushed into her mouth with her tongue. The stewardess opened her mouth willingly and moaned softly as their tongues danced together, winding and twisting against each other. The kiss was deep and slow and sensual. Lou slipped her hand from the woman's breast to her soft stomach and then inside her waist band and around to the small of her back pulling their bodies together. She broke the kiss and leant back to look into her face. She saw her own eagerness reflected in those dark almond eyes and pressed her pelvis harder into the Spaniard. The stewardess opened her legs instinctively, as much as she could in her tight navy skirt and Lou tried to put her thigh between them. Meeting too much resistance from the tight fabric of her skirt, Lou reached down and pulled it up to her thigh and the stewardess put her leg up, hooking her high heel into the shelving unit full of drawers that was next to them. Lou was then able to slide her skirt all the way up to just below her ass and she ran her hand up the woman's thigh, her knee now bent up and level with Lou's elbow. Lou looked down to see and smiled when she reached the top of her black stocking, snapping the elastic of the suspender that held it up.

"Good thinking. Me encanta, Gabi," she smiled and Gabi smiled back at her and raised an eyebrow, her full lips open, tussling her hair before pulling Lou to her for another searing kiss, letting out a whimper as Lou pushed her skirt up over her ass and grabbed it roughly. Gabi’s kisses were wet and open, she was clearly enthusiastic about this whole idea and it turned Lou on. Gabi slid her hand onto Lou's bare shoulder and then down to her breast over the top of her t-shirt, squeezing firmly. Lou was could feel her nipple straining against the black silk of her bra and into the woman's hand. Gabi pinched her erect nipple firmly and Lou gasped, breaking off their kiss to meet her eye and greatly enjoying the look that she got in reply. Lusty. The brunette tugged at the bottom of Lou's t-shirt, "quiero esto," she said hoarsely and Lou lifted her arms so that Gabi could pull it off over her head. 

Once her t-shirt was off, Lou crashed her lips back onto the Spaniard's, exhaling as she met the slick warmth of her tongue again. This woman was a fantastic kisser, deep and fucking hot. Lou's hands were now both occupied, one spread on the soft underside of Gabi's thigh while the other was firmly squeezing her ass - her skirt totally bunched up around her waist and her legs spread by both of Lou's in between them. Lacey panties matched the white bra and Lou slid her fingers underneath the fabric to feel Gabi's skin as she pushed her thigh up and pulled the woman's ass down onto it simultaneously. Their mouths all the time dancing in a messy tangle of lips and tongues and teeth. Meanwhile Gabi's hands were greedy and eager on Lou. One of them she dragged down Lou’s back, scratching with her immaculate airline-regulation red fingernails and making Lou gasp. Lou's shoulder was down as her hand was busy on Gabi's ass, so the Spaniard slid her bra strap off and then slipped the silk cup of her bra down, making Lou moan into her mouth as Gabi teased her flesh of her breast delicately with her fingertips. “Ohhh, dios mio, estoy tan mojada…” Gabi whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe. Lou’s Spanish was excellent and she could not hold back a low loan at Gabi’s words, biting down on the brunette's neck. Gabi sucked in a breath, flashing a look quickly at Lou before bringing her mouth to Lou's chest and, grasping her breast firmly in her hand flicking Lou’s nipple with the tip of her tongue, grazing it with her teeth before sucking it, hard. Lou leant back and gasped, throwing her head back and thrusting her chest forwards, both hands now holding Gabi's ass and squeezing her cheeks, pulling her hips harder down onto her thigh. God this woman has a beautiful, fucking peachy ass.

Lou brought her head up and pulled her chest back suddenly, making Gabi release her nipple with a loud pop. The women looked at each other, "Shhhhh..." said Lou, smiling. Gabi, gyrating herself firmly on Lou's thigh, grinned widely too and giggled, but Lou silenced her by quickly moving one hand to her lips and placing her fingers on them. Someone was walking up the aisle towards the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - what do we all think of Lou?? Like her or think she's a wrong 'un?
> 
> Let me know - your comments are inspiring where this story is going to go...
> 
> MM


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> I'm sorry, this chapter is mainly smut.

Lou brought her head up and pulled her chest back suddenly, making Gabi release her nipple with a loud pop. The women looked at each other, "Shhhhh..." said Lou, smiling. Gabi, gyrating herself firmly on Lou's thigh, grinned widely too and giggled, but Lou silenced her by quickly moving one hand to her lips and placing her fingers on them. Someone was walking up the aisle towards the curtain.

~•~

Lou mouthed a "shhhh" at Gabi again and darted her eyes over to the curtain to make her understand. Gabi’s dark eyes followed to where Lou directed and she nodded her head but before she could remove her fingers from Gabi's face the woman parted her red lips underneath them and slowly, looking directly into Lou's blue eyes, licked the tip of her finger. The blonde opened her own lips in response, releasing a breath as she did so and curling the corners of her mouth into a sly smile. She congratulated herself again on her decision to peruse the perfume as she slid her index finger into Gabi’s hot, silky mouth. Lou sucked through her teeth at the sensation, at the intimacy, as the Spaniard sucked her finger, her tongue alive and firm and velvety. Lou drew her finger out and then pushed back in, mirroring the action with her hips against Gabi's as she pressed her thigh into the brunette's hot centre.

Gabi closed her eyes and Lou pressed her head back against the plane, her thumb now running around the brunette’s lips her full, red mouth wide open, tongue flicking out to lick, Lou was holding the Spaniard’s jaw in her hand. Hearing the footsteps now outside and getting closer to the curtain, Lou turned her head and saw the shadow of someone on the other side. 

“Te quiero dentro de mi -” Gabi whispered her voice pleading , her eyes still closed as she reached around for Lou's hand and placed it between her legs. “Ahora.” She lifted herself up and off Lou’s thigh and pressed the blonde’s strong fingers firmly against the damp, white lace of her panties “Ahhh, si. Now,” she breathed.

The curtain ruffled, someone was pulling it back but Lou did not stop and she rubbed Gabi’s pussy harder through the lace, pushing the fabric up and between her lips so that it was quickly soaked. Turning her head at the sound of the curtain, Lou's eyes met those of the man who had been reading a few rows back from her. “Can I help you?” She asked, her voice completely level as she deftly pushed the fabric of Gabi’s panties aside and slid two fingers deeply inside her, making the woman release a throaty moan. In the dim light, the sound that came from Gabi would have left him in little doubt as to what Lou was doing to her. He mumbled something about being sorry and quickly closed the curtain.

“He doesn't want any perfume - what a fucking fool,” Lou licked Gabi's ear. “Ahhh,” Gabi was straining her neck, one hand chafing at the blonde’s shoulder the other had returned to her breast, still free of its black silk cup and she trapped Lou's nipple between her fingers. Lou pressed her own thigh to the back of her hand adding extra pressure as she pushed her fingers again, slowly inside the Spaniard.

“Mas - ahhh, fuck - more,” willingly obeying, Lou added a third finger, feeling her clench and hearing another moan. Gabi was deliciously wet and swollen, her smooth pussy was wonderfully silky in Lou's hand. She traced her fingers all around the woman's folds, teasing, just dipping the tips of them in to her, gathering her juices for lubrication, she circled her clit firmly rousing a stifled cry before Gabi's mouth hungrily found hers.

Lou thrust her tongue into the Spaniard, mirroring the thrusting of her fingers, deep and long. Lou suddenly pulled her hand away and broke off the kiss. Still pinning Gabi to the cabin wall with her hips she pushed the woman's shirt right off her shoulders trapping her arms against her sides, Lou gathered up her bra straps too and, sliding them down her arms, she freed her tits. She put her hands to Gabi's breasts now and exhaled as she made contact with her gloriously warm skin - “mmmm - beautiful babe,” she said under her breath, almost to herself; Gabi's chest was heaving, her eyes closed and her mouth open. Lou pulled each rock hard nipple firmly, releasing them with a quiver as Gabi gasped and opened her eyes. Lou smiled at her, delight was obvious in her sparkling blue eyes, she really did appreciate good boobs. The Spaniard evidently enjoyed being appreciated and put her hands behind the small of her back on the wall of the plane as she ground her hips down onto Lou's leg and offered her chest.

Lou quickly brought her mouth down to the brunette's sternum, licking the space in between her breasts - _she smells gorgeous, this Armani shit’s good_ \- and put both hands to Gabi’s ribs, holding her firmly. She kissed all over her breasts roughly and greedily, nuzzling and nibbling humming her approval, enjoying the feel of them on her face, against her lips and her tongue. Gabi’s nipples were large and dark - her suntan was all over. Lou finally traced her tongue around one of the hazel nipples, dragging it up with a firm lick before sucking it into her mouth fully and gently putting her teeth around it, increasing the pressure slowly. “Oooh, fuuck,” Gabi was moaning above her and Lou smiled as she put her hand to the woman's other breast. 

“Inside me, please, please,” Gabi was close, Lou could feel her heat on her thigh so she released her nipple and leant into her, hard, pressing her tall, lithe body fully up against the shorter brunette's, Lou's naked breast connecting with the Spaniard's flesh, they kissed. Lou kept one hand firmly to the woman's jaw while, with the other hand, she thrust deeply into Gabi's cunt circling her clit with her thumb “Ohhh -”, louder now.

One thrust -  
_fuck, she's so smooth and wet_  
\- two -  
_so soft, so fucking hot_  
\- three -  
_just for me, she's doing this just for me_  
\- four -  
_why can't it be her_

\- and Gabi moaned into Lou's mouth, gasping, breaking their kiss, “Oh, oh, oh, fuck…” breathing hot in her ear, the brunette shuddered as she came powerfully against Lou's hand.

As Gabi leant forwards onto Lou's shoulder, clasping her back, panting, coming down, Lou withdrew her fingers, resting both hands on the Spaniard's delectable arse and she smiled to herself. If you were to see her face, you would think she was happy. 

You would be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving all of our conversations about this piece! I'll admit there's not _masses_ of literary value to this chapter but I'm sure (well I bloody hope!!) it's made you feel something... 
> 
> So - I'm listening ;)
> 
> MM


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember how I said my next fic would have longer chapters? Sorry, I lied.

Gabi leant back again on the aircraft wall. She was still breathing heavily, her eyes half closed and both hands low on Lou's hips. The blonde surveyed her and admired, as she did every time, how an orgasm could change the way a woman looked. Gabi's dark hair was slightly dishevelled, her tanned face flushed and a sheen of sweat glistened subtly on her neck and chest. But more than this, her whole face and posture had changed. Lou did not ordinarily go in for hippy shit but Gabi's aura had something about it. She had a glow to her, she had softened and warmed and become mailable. Her edges were blurred now. This was usually the time when Lou liked to try for a second, but not now. Not here on the plane. The brunette looked relaxed and refreshed and _happy_. The look of happiness was misleading though and often mistaken for something else. Lou was not fooled, she knew that that it was just a chemical high and that it would soon wear off. All of the shit in Gabi's life would return. Rent, her boss, her jerk boyfriend, deadbeat sister, her mother, whatever the problem was, sex was not the answer.

“Fuck,” said the Spaniard looking at Lou and imparting a satisfied smile. “Eloquently put,” Lou replied nodding before leaning in and licking up the woman's neck, kissing her lightly on the lips. She removed Gabi's hands from her hips and stepped back slowly and steadying her as the shorter woman put her foot back on the floor. Lou helped her to smooth her skirt back down over her thighs, then she pulled her white bra straps back up onto her caramel shoulders for her before bending down to retrieve her own t-shirt from the floor. Gabi put a hand out onto Lou’s smooth stomach as the blonde pulled the t-shirt over her head. “And you?” She whispered, her accent stronger when she was relaxed, post-cum. “Let me touch you. Como se dice, repay your favour…?”. Gabi slid her hand into Lou's waistband at the back and pulled the taller woman into her, reaching up to her neck with the other hand, kissing her lazily and moaning with an exhale of breath; Lou almost got lost in it. It was a kiss loaded with promise. Lou was familiar with this particular kind of kiss and those promises danced along her closed eyelids. 

A weekend in London, vodka, excellent sex, more vodka, dancing, maybe a line or two, more sex, a hangover, breakfast somewhere, lunchtime drinking, half-hearted unsatisfying sex and then waking up alone in a hotel room, or in a crumby bedroom in a shared house somewhere in Crawley, with a note on the pillow to say it had been fun, chica.

“No, it's OK, you don't need to,” Lou pulled Gabi's hand from her trousers gently. “Quiero, por favor…” Gabi was insistent and was biting at Lou's neck now, using her teeth. “No.” Lou was firm and she pulled her head away. “No.” She held both of Gabi's hands in hers and squeezed them. “Gracias Gabi.” Lou smiled as she put her hand to the Spaniard’s cheek briefly. Lou meant it, she was grateful but now she wanted to leave. 

~•~  
Reclining in her seat, Lou closed her eyes. She had put her sweater back on and wrapped herself up in the airline blanket, pushing the seat all the way back and the one next to her too, she tried to curl into a foetal position to get comfy. She was altogether too long for aeroplanes though and her brain was too wired for sleep, so sleep eluded her. That was fine actually because when she slept, she often dreamt and she could not control her dreams. At least when she was awake she could control what she remembered. The problem with that being that she remembered it all.  
~•~

“So, that's your sister?” Lou nodded into the house looking beyond Debbie.

“Yes it is - and she's young Lou. And she's straight and that doesn't even matter because you're not to go anywhere near her, do you understand me?” Debbie was leaning forward and talking directly into Lou’s face holding both hands out flat in emphasis. The blonde however, was just nodding. She obviously was not paying a blind bit of notice to Debbie. “If you do go near her, you'll have me and Danny to answer to, not to mention mom -” 

Lou's eyes snapped on to Debbie at the mention of her mother. She was a force to be reckoned with and Lou did not want to get on the wrong side of her. “How come you've never mentioned a sister…”. Lou was wracking her brains trying to remember if Debbie or Danny had mentioned a sister. “I have. She’s ‘Terry’ Lou. You probably just assumed she was a boy and frankly I was never going to correct you.”

“Huh.” Lou raised her eyebrows at this. It was probably true, Lou let a lot of information wash over her. If she did not deem it to be important then she forgot it. Danny, the older brother, was annoying enough so the existence of a younger Ocean brother would have just gone in one ear and out of the other for Lou.

“Terry - Theresa?”

“Terry - Therese. After my grandma. It's Czech.”

“It's interesting.”

“No. It's not fucking interesting Lou. It's the opposite of interesting. It's my sister. Shut up about it now please. Why the fuck are you here on Christmas Eve?”

Lou's attention returned to the business at hand. “Aren't you going to ask me in to talk? I'm fucking colder than a witches tit here.” Lou crossed her arms tighter around her chest and shivered.

“Try wearing more fucking clothes underneath your leathers woman. No, you can't come in - why are you even here?” Debbie was pissed so Lou imparted what she needed to. The women talked for a few moments, quickly and quietly, both appreciating that it was business and business was serious. 

Danny came looking for his sister just as they finished. “Hey Deb it’s cold out there shut the door, you think I'm paying to heat the fucking street or what?” He caught sight of Lou on the doorstep and his manner changed. “Well, hello Louisa…”. 

Danny Ocean believed himself to be a charmer. He thought he was in the Rat Pack or something. Sure, Lou conceded that he was handsome, if you liked that sort of oily, smarminess. He was tall and still athletic, even though he was knocking on in years. He did not dye his hair anymore at least, which was something. He had gone through a Grecian 2000 phase and it was painful. Now his black hair was flecked with gray and it suited him. His skin was naturally dark, Mediterranean, and he always dressed really well, it was a family trait. Lou noticed though that he had grown a moustache. God. That was hideous. 

“Danny, season's greetings to you. What's that on your face?” Lou smiled at him, sort of.

“Oh, you like it?” He stroked it affectionately, like it had taken some skill to grow.

“No.” Lou turned back to Debbie. “Thanks Debs, sorry to disturb. Happy Christmas.” She turned and started to go down the steps. 

“Hey, Lou,” Danny was calling, she turned “come in for dinner? It's Christmas Eve?” 

“She can't Danny,” Debbie interrupted “she has somewhere to be.” Debbie went to close the door.

“Wait, how about New Year’s - are you coming Lou?” 

“No, she's got plans" Debbie again. Lou just stood there, watching the scene unfold. Amused. She knew how this was going to end up and she did not need to do anything.

“Fuck off she never makes plans. Of course she's coming aren't you Lou?”

“Will Terry be there?” Lou smiled.

“Yes” - “No” the brother and sister looked at each other. “No.” Said Debbie firmly looking at Danny.

Danny shrugged, “No. But you will be. See you there Lou. Your name will be on the list. You're coming.” Danny was insistent. He always liked Lou and had never managed to get lucky with her. She had turned him down before but he had not had a crack at her for a year or so, maybe she would warm to him at the party. He would love to try…. “Say you'll come?”

“I'll see, happy Christmas” Lou turned her back on them and slipped down the steps, smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re read this and realised how many time I've used the words 'fuck' and 'fucking'. I apologise for my potty mouth. It's Debs and her bro - they use bad language.
> 
> We're going to learn a bit more about Lou and Terry in the next few chapters I think. While Lou dozes on the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another page from the script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with the style please - imagine you're watching it instead of reading it.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Inside, looking out of a large window, rain blowing in sheets against the pane. We are high up, we can see tall brown brick buildings and the sky, grey clouds scudding; it is a horrible day. 

Turn left to view the interior.

_We face the end wall of the long room, the window is to the right of the frame_.

The kitchen, taking up the entire end of the room. It is high-end, expensive looking, smooth and sleek. Polished concrete worktops, gloss black built-in cupboards and a large silver refrigerator. A coffee pot on the stove top, a used frying pan. A packet of eggs is on the side and a tub of butter with the lid off. An island with the sink, over sized stainless steel tap, a couple of empty beer bottles.

_We move backwards a few feet._

We are in a loft apartment - a large, airy, high ceilinged room. It is dim due to the weather, only faint blueish light seems to be coming from one end of the space, behind us.

Wooden floorboards, huge floor to ceiling windows along the side of the room to our right and a large rectangular table with mismatched chairs around it in the centre. 

_We pan to the left and move along the table, slowly._

The table top is messy with “stuff”. Indistinguishable “stuff” as well as keys, a phone, notebook, pens, unopened letters, a motorcycle helmet and gloves. 

The wall alongside the table (and opposite the windows) is entirely taken up with a huge built in bookcase. There are sculptures on the bookcase as well as books; an eclectic mixture - a Buddha head, a naked Art Deco ballerina, a gaudy painted Coptic panel, a touristy trinket of the Eiffel Tower. All manner of books - different colours, sizes and ages. A large sound system with a turntable for records takes up a shelf with the shelves above and below full of vinyl. The shelves end at a large doorway.

_**Canned laughter coming from a television.**_

_We continue to move left._

The doorway reveals steps leading up to a bedroom and we catch a glimpse inside. A large bed, plain white sheets, messy with pillows and blankets. Blue jeans tossed on the end of the bed, a pair of black leather boots on the floor, a large free standing mirror in the corner with neckties and scarves draped over it.

_**More canned laughter.**_

_We continue to move along the wall._

The wall after the doorway is plain, exposed brickwork with a long mirror in an elaborate gilded frame hanging in the middle of it, reflecting the window and the rain. An electric blue neon light tube, turned on, runs a couple of feet above the mirror.

_We have reached the other end of the room and turn left to the end wall, the windows are now on our left._

We are positioned behind a long, gray sofa in front of a large TV mounted on the end wall. We can see a bare foot resting up on the back of the sofa. 

_**Playing on the TV, “I Love Lucy”. Lucille Ball is speaking, canned audience laughter.**_

_We move along to the left, following the back of the sofa until we reache the end, then low level, pan to frame the coffee table._

**The TV suddenly switches over.**

_Fuzzy - in the background - Mary Poppins. Dick van Dyke and Julie Andrews are sitting at a table floating near the ceiling, laughing._

_Music:  
**“We love to laugh, loud and long and free….”** _

The coffee table is strewn with newspapers and magazines. National Geographic, Vogue, Private Eye, The Times, The New York Times, The Wall Street Journal, etc. A large glass ashtray filled with cigarette butts, a blob of gum and some beer bottle tops. A chipped coffee mug with the London Underground symbol on it, a plate with a knife and fork, a half eaten bacon sandwich and a smear of egg yolk.

_Cut to the sofa._

__

LOU, blonde hair tied back, tortoise shell rimmed glasses, makeup free face. She is wearing black yoga pants and a tight black vest with a long, thick, woolly, camel coloured cardigan over the top. Laying down, propped up on one elbow with one leg resting up on the back of the sofa, LOU is watching the TV but she is not engaged. Her face is blank, showing no emotion at all. 

Suddenly she sits up, feet on the floor. She swigs from the mug and grimaces, then reaches to the coffee table for the packet of cigarettes which sits amongst the detritus. When she feels its weight she realises it's empty and swears, throwing the box back onto the table.

LOU: Shit. Just when you think it couldn't get any worse…

She gets up and goes to the kitchen. Opening the icebox she takes out a frosted bottle of Stoli and a handful of ice. Putting the bottle on the side she pushes the corner of a gloss black panel which opens smoothly to reveal a cupboard of glasses. LOU grabs a glass, drops the ice in and pours a generous slug of vodka.

She goes to the table and picks up her cell, choosing a contact and holding it to her ear, taking a gulp of vodka while she waits for the other end to pick up. The drink slides down easily, she shows no reaction to the harsh alcohol. She takes another smaller sip and holds it in her mouth.

_Muffled sound of a voice from the cell phone followed by a beep._

LOU: [swallowing her drink and forcing herself to smile, obviously making an effort to sound happy] Hey, it's just me. Happy Christmas! I hope you're having a fun day babe, just wanted to say hi really. Nothing else - [LOU takes a shaky breath] - just, you know. Anyway, [she turns away from the camera] yeah. Happy Christmas OK? Maybe I'll see you at Danny's party at New Year’s? I might go, I thought. So. OK. Bye. 

She puts her glass down, hand resting on the rim, and drops the phone down on the table, hanging her head.

_CUT to the phone, we see the name of the contact ‘ABBY’._

_CUT to LOU’s face, the window behind her._

She takes off her glasses and tosses them onto the table. She brings both hands to her face, rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath in - and out. When she takes her hands away, she sniffs, her eyes are red. 

After putting her glasses back on, LOU picks up her glass and leaves the frame, heading out of shot towards the sofa.

_Music from the TV:_

_**“Early each day, to the steps of Saint Paul's, the little old bird woman comes.  
In her own special way, to the people she calls, come buy my bags full of crumbs.”**_

CUT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - shout at me if I need to clarify. I quite like this scriptyness as a scene setting device. Is itmnot your cup of tea? Is it lazy? Probably. But it reflects quite nicely how I visualise - and this story is really all about the visual I think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another recollection from Lou, she's asleep on the aeroplane still...
> 
> Zio - this one is longer for you :)  
> Zapa - something for you here too...

Lou was not a big fan, generally, of New Year’s Eve. It was way too hyped up and she had never really enjoyed organised fun, preferring her evenings to be spontaneous; but spontaneity was nigh on impossible in the 31st December. Everyone had plans and everywhere needed a ticket. She liked the Australian way and remembered, long ago it felt like, just jumping on her bike and heading to the beach with the guarantee of finding some friends - or strangers - who would be welcoming with a beer, a fire and a smile. Tricky to find that in New York when it was so bloody cold. In recent years she always found herself to be working at New Year, on a job with Debbie - entertaining ‘clients’ at some swanky affair or other.

Last year though, Lou had stayed at home alone, out of protest. She and Deb were going through a dry spell work-wise and Lou had been sort of seeing a girl for a little while who had whined at her to go out but she knew that wherever they ended up would charge double for their usual drinks and an extra 50 bucks to get through the door in the first place. The place would then be be rammed full of annoying people who were trying too hard to be full of the spirit of whatever spirit they had paid double to drink. So she had stayed on her own, in her apartment and listened to all of her old vinyl - even the ABBA - loudly. She got really stoned (hence the ABBA) and ended up crying, eating way too much disgusting American chocolate and then throwing up. That was right up there in contention for the worst New Year's ever and this year, Lou resolved to be a lot more jolly. Especially after Christmas Day. So with no clients to entertain for Deb, she decided to make an effort to actually enjoy herself and go to Danny Ocean’s party.

~•~

New Year's Eve started early for Lou as she was rudely awoken by bright winter sun flooding the bedroom in which she was peacefully sleeping. As she came to, she opened one of her slightly puffy blue gray eyes a crack and took in her surroundings. This apartment seemingly had no blinds at the window, which was annoying. Wait, no, she saw there were in fact thick drapes but they must have not been closed last night. Hang on - what apartment was this? The bed was comfy for sure, and lovely and warm. It smelt good here too and there was a hot foot resting against hers. Lou's one open eye opened a little more and flitted around the room. No, it was definitely not her apartment, in fact it was not an apartment at all because she could see grass and trees out of the window and there was no noise from traffic outside. A moment of minor panic - _wherethefuckami?_

Lou was used to this. Not that she made a habit out of waking up in strange bedrooms but, you know. It was not an entirely alien situation. Calmly, Lou looked to her right, the side of the foot, moving her head slowly because it was pounding. Her head was pounding, not the foot. Long curly dark hair splayed out on the pillow, a delicate, lightly freckled shoulder peeked out from the white sheets, a gold necklace glinted in the early morning sunshine. Lou's eye was drawn to a framed photo in her line of sight on the table, beside the sleeping woman. It showed a curly haired brunette and a well-built, blond, jock sort of a guy; long white dress, tuxedo, bouquet, smiles, beach, blah blah. Lou, both eyes open now, leant carefully over the sleeping woman to look at her face. Yep. That was her. She was cute. Memories from last night were floating into Lou's brain, coming up to the surface. The bar, the shots, the dancing, Amy. Alice. Andrea? Andie - yes. No mention of a husband though. Nope. Not on the dance floor, not in the stall of the ladies room, not in the taxi, not on the kitchen worktop and definitely not in the bedroom. Jesus may have been mentioned once or twice, but not a husband.

Lou extricated herself. Quietly.

~•~

By mid afternoon Lou’s hangover had disappeared. She thanked her lucky stars regularly that she did not really suffer from ill effects after drinking. She could handle her drink and hangovers never lasted long. A cheeseburger, large fries and a full fat Coke usually did the trick for her these days. When she lived in London it had been a full English and a mug of builder’s tea, in Amsterdam a big thick pancake with sugar, cinnamon and a black tea, in Berlin rye bread and a boiled egg with a strong coffee. Lou was a regular culinary chameleon.

So a burger followed by a good three hour nap in her own bed, then a hot shower and a drink and Lou was positively raring to party. She knew that Debbie was likely to be pissed at her for coming tonight and she had considered calling her beforehand to smooth things over and avoid a scene, but she was decided against it. Lou was a big girl, she could take it from Deb and besides, it was New Year’s Eve, everyone would be in a good mood. It was Danny’s party and he had invited her. Sure, Lou knew he only did so because he thought she was hot, but that was beside the point. Anyway, she was hot. She smiled to herself in the back of the cab, why not let him enjoy it? 

~•~

Lou was pleased that she had decided to dress up tonight. The party was black tie and on another night she would have taken it literally and worn a suit, but tonight she had decided on a dress. Granted, not a typical dress. She was never one to go unnoticed.

The tall blonde swung her legs out of the cab, planted her vertiginous heels onto the sidewalk and took the hand of the doorman who opened the car for her. He was a large blank faced fella and another equally large man opened the door to the building for her. She demurely nodded a thanks as she walked in, crossing the marble floored entrance to the elevators, she went straight up to the top. 

Danny Ocean had done very well for himself. Lou had known him for as long as she had known Debbie and rather begrudgingly, she liked him. One of his properties was the entire top floor of this very nicely renovated building in Brooklyn. She thought he might have owned the whole building, but she could not be sure. Danny's interests were ever changing and although she knew that he had gotten heavily involved in property development over the last few years, he always played his cards close to his chest. He had not lived here for long though, maybe he was living here whilst trying to sell it. Over the years Danny had owned, or had a hand in, clubs, bars, a hotel, gyms, even a casino briefly. He never liked to sit still. 

Regarding her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator, Lou titivated her hair as she thought about Danny. She hoped that he had shaved off that ridiculous moustache for tonight. Property magnate or no, he looked stupid with a moustache. She wiped a stray smudge of lipstick from the corner of her mouth with the tip of her finger and gave a last touch to her hair, which was up in a messy ponytail, a style which showed off her fabulous cheekbones and feline eyes. Lou turned around just as the doors opened and she smiled as she was greeted by a wall of noise and bustle. The large open plan space was humming with people. Not so many as it was heaving, but enough to show how popular the host was. 

The elevator opened onto a kind of mezzanine level, so Lou had a good view of what was going on. She stepped out of the elevator and took a moment, as was her habit, to scan the room. 

A bar had been set up to one side of the large open plan space, utilising the sleek kitchen area. Danny was there, hideous moustache still in place, champagne bottle in hand, arm resting on the lower back of a slender blonde who was wearing a very short dress. Lou could not see who the woman was, but she was not at all interested. 

Waiters in black and white were milling in between guests with trays of drinks and canapés. Lou's gaze followed one such waiter around the room and he led her to Debbie, who took two glasses from his tray. She was laughing with a guy who looked a lot like Denzel Washington. No, it was definitely not Denzel Lou thought, this guy was younger. Debbie had her hand to her chest, fingering her very expensive looking (but no doubt fake) diamond necklace. _She's so fucking predictable_ thought Lou, knowing that Debbie would soon laugh again, this time putting her hand onto the man’s lapel, subtlety feeling his chest and sliding herself closer to him. Soon enough they would be fucking in the bathroom, or getting a cab to an hotel. An expensive one, he would pay. Probably not an hotel tonight as it was New Year's Eve and Debbie would not want to leave the party early. Lou could not tell if this was business for Deb or if it was pleasure. There was a blurry line between the two but, as this was her brother’s party, Lou thought that Deb would be unlikely to pick a mark from this crowd, made up as it was of Danny's friends, enemies and business contacts.

Lou's attention moved on. There was a fire place in the middle of the room, one of those crazy suspended stainless steel chimneys over a large open fire pit, it was a nice feature thought Lou. On the opposite side to the kitchen was a large sofa with two smaller ones at either end making a U shape. The walls were white, large gaudy canvases hung on them - not to Lou's taste but probably original works, knowing Danny. Directly in front of Lou, opposite the mezzanine level way over the other side of the room was a wall of floor to ceiling windows and a large area, empty of furniture, where people were dancing. Danny probably had a big table there usually, Lou knew he loved to cook, but that had been removed for the party to make way for a dance floor. There was a guy sitting at a grand piano and a double bassist too; a microphone was set up so there must be a singer somewhere but for now, soft jazz came from the musicians and a few people were dancing. The room turned off around the corner and Lou could see the reflection of more people in the glass, it looked like there might be a balcony round there too. This was a nice place. Huge. Lou wondered what it was worth.

“Louisa! Ciao, bella!!” Lou turned to her name to see Danny walking towards her, coming up the steps with his arms outstretched, still holding the bottle in one hand but with two old fashioned round champagne glasses in the other. “Daniel,” Lou proffered her cheek as he arrived at the top. Danny kissed her with a loud “Mwah”, she held in her shudder at the tickle of his moustache brushing her face. He looked good, a single breasted tuxedo, slim cut, plain flat fronted shirt, thin black bow tie and black shirt studs, shiny expensive shoes and watch. Not ostentatious, rather refined. He smelt expensive too. She was almost tempted. _Almost_.

He held out his elbow and she threaded her arm through his, holding his bicep. He had been working out. As they descended the few steps to the floor below, Lou knew that all eyes were upon them. “You look fucking sensational,” Danny was speaking out of the corner of his mouth, “you're always the most beautiful woman in the room,” 

“Tell your sister that,” Lou caught sight of Debbie’s scowl. Danny was right though, Lou had put some effort in tonight and she looked good. More than good actually. Her dress was Armani, of course, she had always found that his clothes fit her as though they had been made especially. It was lipstick red and covered entirely in sequins, making it shimmer and glisten; it looked almost wet, like latex, as though she had been dipped in red paint. It had capped sleeves, puffed slightly with shoulder pads to accentuate her wide shoulders and was cut deep at the front, dripping down to the bottom of her sternum, with a black trim which twisted down to the subtle split reaching her mid thigh. It showed off a lot of cleavage. Lou had made sure the girls were taped in there, nice and secure, while giving everyone else a phenomenal view. The red fabric was skin tight, it caressed her lithe frame, showing off the curve of her hips and breasts. Although she was slim, her figure was womanly and as she descended with Danny, Lou could feel the eyes upon her. They were drawn to her, over the shoulders of their wives, looking over the rims of their champagne glasses, turning away from their boyfriends to rest on her. Eyes, hot and slippery over her body. 

She came down the steps on Danny's arm like a pro; taking her time, swinging her hips slightly, smiling at a few familiar faces, blowing a kiss. She caught Debbie's scowl and smiled especially at her, she could not resist. Debbie was cute when she was angry. Danny guided Lou to the long bar in the kitchen area, actually the the bar was a long island separating the kitchen from the living space. It's black granite surface sparkled and was cool under her arm as she leant on it. Danny placed the two champagne glasses down and filled them. 

“You and your champagne…” Lou smiled at him indulgently. “It's the only thing you should drink on New Year's Eve, Lou.” He handed her a glass. 

Accepting it, she shook her head and chuckled, “Marie Antoinette’s fucking tits,” she was referring to the shape of his favourite glass. Danny refused to serve champagne in a flute, preferring the wide bowl. 

“A beautiful bosom,” he grinned widely, glancing down obviously at Lou's chest as he clinked his glass to hers “bottoms up darling.”

Danny leant against the bar, with his elbow mirroring Lou's posture and moving in close to her. “I mean it Lou, you look amazing tonight. You always look amazing, really, but tonight -” he leant back and looked her up and down admiringly. “Wow.”

“Thank you Danny,” Lou could accept a compliment, “you look very dapper yourself. And I love your place. It's...tasteful.” 

“Don't sound so surprised.”

“I'm pleasantly surprised, I’ll admit.” Lou looked around again. 

“I'm not what you think I am Louisa. Well, a little bit maybe, but not entirely. I'm a man of hidden depths.” He slid closer to her, extending his arm out onto the granite surface and around Lou's back. She turned slightly to lean her back on the bar, holding her champagne in one hand she moved almost imperceptibly closer to him and his hand stroked down her lower back. His fingers pulled her closer and he leant into her. 

“You really are incredibly beautiful,” he was really trying, it was sweet. Lou felt flattered. He could have pretty much any woman here. “Again, thank you Danny.”

“We would make a fucking gorgeous couple, Lou.” He smiled and sipped his drink. 

“Yes, we would.” She had to agree. 

“Come on, what do you say? Let me take you out, I know all the best places. No, better still - let me cook for you. I am an excellent cook.”

“No, I don't think so Danny.” Lou's eyes had come to rest on the far corner of the room. She was taking a drink now and still staring intently over the rim of her glass. She straightened up to her full height. 

“What, are you still thinking about her?” Danny looked over at Debbie, following Lou's line of vision. He knew about her past with Deb, he leant in and whispered “she turned you down Lou, I thought you were over it. You need a real man, that's what you need.” He snorted a rather disdainful laugh and turned around to lean both elbows on the bar. “Stop pining for my sister, Lou. Forget about her.” 

The tall blonde just looked over to the corner of the room. Debbie was there, her dress was sensational and she was talking to a shorter brunette. This other woman was wearing a black dress, virtually backless, Lou could see the delicate muscles of her shoulders playing underneath her perfect pale skin as she moved. Her dark hair was shiny and sleekly tied back, laying down the line of her spine like a thick chord of silky rope. When the woman turned around, Lou was pleasantly surprised. 

The pianist tinkled a few notes, the blonde smiled, she loved this song, _”one early mornin’, as I was walkin’, I met a woman, we started talkin’,”_

Lou drained her glass and put it down then turning to Danny and, giving him a wonderful view of her tits, she pressed her hand to the small of his back. She leant right in close to him and whispered, her lips brushing his ear -

“Not that sister…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good to see you - let me know if you're enjoying :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to ease us back into things gently :)

The pianist tinkled a few notes, the blonde smiled, she loved this song, 

_”one early mornin’, as I was walkin’,  
I met a woman, we started talkin’,” _

Lou drained her glass and put it down then turning to Danny and, giving him a wonderful view of her tits, she pressed her hand to the small of his back. She leant right in close to him and whispered, her lips brushing his ear -

 

“Not that sister…”

~•~

Lou turned her gaze over to the corner of the room again. Danny followed her eyes, half turning against the bar as he strained to look. His eyes fell upon Deb and the petite woman she was talking too. Danny turned back to Lou and raised one eyebrow, smirking, “Really? Oh really?” He gave a loud laugh, but his eyes were scathing. “You're being fucking ridiculous Lou.” She did not care, she just smiled back at him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek then trailed her hand down his back and over his bum, giving it a light appreciative squeeze as she pushed away from the bar and sauntered off into the room. 

People moved aside as Lou progressed through the body of the party. She was tall enough without shoes but her heels were killer and, together with the red dress, she cut a striking figure. She smiled and nodded her way through the room, greeting friends and acquaintances, enjoying the admiring glances from strangers. Lou basked in the attention, of course she did, she was not ashamed. 

She _wanted_ to be noticed as she walked across the room, she wanted those enchanting green eyes over in the corner to turn and see her coming. She deliberately did not look over there. It was an effort for Lou to keep her eyes away she could feel them being pulled, wanting to connect, but she did not look. Actually she knew that Debbie would be watching her, the two women had worked rooms together for long enough, they both knew the drill. Lou really excelled at this; she drew people in with her looks and then held them captive with her warm charm and all the while Deb would stand and watch. So Lou knew, with a certainty that comes from experience, that Debbie would be watching now. She was less confident about the green eyes.

As she kissed the cheek of a particularly handsome blond guy (she had no idea who he was) Lou’s eyes betrayed her and darted over towards their target. Unintentionally, she caught the eye of the petite brunette. As she pulled back from the man's cheek, her hand on his forearm but her gaze on the woman, Lou’s eye betrayed her further and winked. _Shit_ she immediately regretted it as Terry blushed, looked down at the floor and turned back to her sister. Lou smiled at the blond guy and paid no attention whatsoever to what he was saying to her. She cursed herself repeatedly. She really could not help it, it was like a reflex; winking at a pretty girl, flirting with a handsome guy. It just came so naturally to her and had got her into trouble so many times. She had not meant to start out like this with Terry, the girl clearly needed a gentle approach. Approach? _Shit again_ , Lou cursed herself. She shouldn't even think about Terry in this way. She was Deb’s sister for Christ’s sake. Perhaps she should back off and just leave well alone. Get wasted and shag Danny. But then Lou looked over again and saw the woman's thick, dark, plaited ponytail hanging down her back, swaying gently to the music. Lou could see the brunette’s hips move as she shifted on her feet and wondered what that perfect skin smelt like there at the small of her back; her eyes fluttered shut momentarily…. _Oh shit_. Lou excused herself from the pretty man and kept moving.

Ignoring the other people who tried to stop her to talk by laying their hands lightly on her arm, slinking away from men who placed their hands on the small of her back and tried to steer her into their space, Lou navigated her way towards Debbie and Terry. The elder of the sisters was throwing daggers with her eyes as the tall blonde drew close. Lou smiled, “Debbie, darling you look very, very fine.” She sashayed up to the dark haired woman and held her arms out wide, enveloping Debbie in a hug before she could even protest. “Don't worry babe,” Lou whispered into Deb’s ear, “you can trust me.” She pulled back and tried to look earnest, holding Debbie's arms and looking right into her eye. “Are you going to introduce me properly? To your sister?” Lou asked loudly. Debbie glared at her, Lou just smiled serenely.

“Lou, this is Therese Ocean - my sister. Terry, Louisa Aird - my co-worker.” She held her hand out to each woman as she spoke and raised her eyebrows to Lou. “Lou, can I have a word?” She touched the blonde’s arm lightly but with clear intention. Lou arched her eyebrow back at Debbie, “Deborah please, let me entertain your sister here while you see to….?” Lou circled her wrist and gesticulated towards the handsome man standing patiently at Debbie's side. Debbie turned to him and back to Lou, closing her eyes briefly and gritting her teeth, clenching and unclenching her fist “Josh. Lou, this is - Josh.” The guy leaned forward and extended his hand to Lou, “I'm James, it's nice to meet you Louisa, your dress is very beautiful.” 

“Thank you James, how kind of you to say. It's wonderful to meet you too. Make sure you take good care of my friend here. She's very - special - to me.” She shook his hand, looking pointedly at Debbie before turning her gaze to Terry.

“They're playing your song, sweetheart” Lou looked Terry directly in the eye as she spoke to her. The brunette’s green eyes were unreadable and Lou was instantly intrigued.

Terry tilted her head to one side and smiled, listening carefully as she shook it slowly. “No, I don't know this song…”

“Oh, no? Well, it's a good one.” Lou turned her body to the younger woman, cutting her off from Debbie completely. “Have you ever had a Mint Julep? Come on, let's see if these barmen are worth their salt.” Lou put her hand to the small of Terry's back and pressed her gently forwards. She felt the younger woman shiver at her touch, and Lou’s red lips curled into a satisfied smile as the two women walked towards the large terrace outside.

~•~

“Would you like a cigarette?” Lou had appropriated a couple of cigarettes from an older guy who looked only too pleased to be of assistance, she held one out as she walked back to Terry.

“No, thank you.” Terry held her hand up,

“Come on, live a little. One’s not going to kill you?” Lou tapped a passing waiter on the shoulder and held up her cigarette. The young man leant in with a light. Lou handed a lit cigarette to Terry before lighting her own and thanking the waiter with a wink. Terry smiled and rolled her eyes, accepting. 

“Do you always get people to do what you want?” She asked, taking a drag and looking at Lou sideways whilst also admiring the view from the terrace.

“Do you like your drink?” Lou ignored her question.

“Yes I do.” Terry was not looking at her at all now, but she sipped her Mint Julep and smiled, her eyes wandering over the glittering cityscape in front of them. The women placed their drinks on the wall at which they stood protected from the cold New York night air by a heater directly above them. Its protection would only last so long though, the air was freezing and they would need to go inside soon. Besides, it was almost midnight. 

Lou took her opportunity to admire at the woman in front of her. Terry really had an exquisite profile, wonderful skin, a cute little nose, full lips and a delicate chin. Her neck was long and her shoulders broad for her height, such a fine collarbone. Her dark - was it black? - hair shone under the fairy lights strung up around the large terrace. It was perfectly smooth and Lou had to resist the urge to stroke it. Her eyes travelled down Terry’s plait, her black dress had a halter neck meeting at a single strap that followed the line of her hair and spine all the way down to where her dress skimmed her waist. Her skin was flawless, she was very pale and when she reached forward for her drink Lou caught a glimpse of the bulge of her breast at the side of her dress. The blonde’s breath hitched in her throat and she took a sip of her drink as her eyes continued down. The skirt of Terry's dress was pleated and flared slightly at the hip, Lou admired the curve of her arse, the shape of her calf and the arch of her ankle. She took another deep breath and dragged her eyes back up to find Terry looking right at her again.

“You're beautiful Terry,” Lou stepped closer to her, taking a drag of her cigarette. She was not embarrassed to be caught looking and she knew full well that her honesty disarmed people. “Your dress, your hair. You. You are a very attractive woman.”

“Thank you, I - err - I think you're -” Terry's cheeks were colouring again “I mean, I like your dress.”. Those green eyes were having trouble meeting hers. Lou smiled at the effect she knew she was having on Terry. “Oh, do you like it?” Lou’s voice was light as she smoothed her hand down from her rib to her hip, fingers brushing slightly across the front of her pelvis and over her thigh. She watched Terry's eyes follow her hand’s progress. The brunette swallowed, “Yes, you look… amazing. On, on you I mean. It does. The dress.” Her voice not more than a whisper as her eyes travelled back up Lou’s body, unable to hide the fact that she was taking a good look at the blonde’s cleavage. Lou moved closer still, she rested a hand on the wall and jutted her hip forwards towards Terry, taking another drag of her cigarette. “You know I find you attractive Terry.” It was a statement. “I mean, I'm not complimenting you in a platonic way.” Terry took a sip of her drink nervously, looking out at the night again. “You're not used to women flirting with you?” Lou asked as she dropped her cigarette stubbed it out under her foot. “I'm not used to anyone flirting with me.” Terry turned her back on the city as she replied and leant back on the wall. 

“Really? I find that hard to believe.” 

“No, honestly. I don't go out much really, mainly just with Deb or Danny. Or Richard…”

“Richard? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Yes, sort of. Well, I mean he'd like to be. Danny would like him to be -”. The younger woman looked down at the floor nervously.

“And what about you? Would you like that?” Lou cocked her head to the side, a sly smile playing at her lips. Terry looked up at her again. “I don't actually know.” She answered honestly, Lou could see it in her eyes and it surprised her.

“Terry! Hey Terry!” Danny Ocean's booming voice called for his sister from the doorway. “Come on in here would you? It's almost fucking midnight, Rusty's been looking for you.”

Lou noticed the woman cringe as her brother called. “Rusty?” Lou asked Terry, a single eyebrow raised.

“Richard. His friends call him Rusty, it's so stupid.” Terry seemed to be embarrassed. That was a good sign.

“Well.” Lou straightened herself. “You should go. Wouldn't want to keep ‘Rusty’ waiting.” She wanted to see what Terry's reaction to her words would be and she was pleased when the young woman's eyes remained on hers and she called out loudly to her brother “He can wait a moment Danny, I’m talking to someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me - you know what to do...


	10. Chapter 10

Lou noticed the woman cringe as her brother called. “Rusty?” Lou asked Terry, a single eyebrow raised.

“Richard. His friends call him Rusty, it's so stupid.” Terry seemed to be embarrassed. That was a good sign.

“Well.” Lou straightened herself. “You should go. Wouldn't want to keep ‘Rusty’ waiting.” She wanted to see what Terry's reaction to her words would be and she was pleased when the young woman's eyes remained on hers and she called out to her brother “He can wait Danny, I’m talking to someone.”

~•~

“So.” Lou drew breath as she spoke, trying not to sound too surprised, “Therese Ocean." Lou said her name as a statement. "You're your own woman?” 

Terry smiled shyly and stood a little taller, “I'm trying to be, but -" she was interrupted as Danny strode over to them and grasped his sister roughly by her elbow.

“Come on, for Chrissake Terry - what do you want to keep the man waiting for?” He was angry, clearly unused to Terry saying ‘no’ to him and he tugged his sister’s arm, causing her to wince. 

“Hey, hold on Danny, we're having a conversation here.” Lou stepped forward and went to pull Danny’s arm from Terry's but he shrugged her off immediately, “Mind your own damn business Lou, nobody asked your opinion.” Terry snatched her elbow away from Danny and rubbed at it. “Did he hurt you?” Lou asked, concerned, putting her hand to the young woman's arm.

“Oh fuck off Lou! Leave her alone, she's spoken for - she's not interested in you!” Danny was raising his voice and stepped closer to Lou, moving into her space aggressively. Lou squared up to him, not even slightly intimidated, “You hurt your sister Danny and she can speak for herself.”

“Yes, she can.” A smooth, deep voice came from behind Lou. She turned to see a handsome blond man, the one she had been talking to earlier. He held his hand out to her and smiled. This man was extraordinarily good looking; square jaw, perfect, straight white teeth, light suntan, precisely ruffled dirty blond hair and a very well cut suit accentuating his lean, muscular physique. “Hi. Lou, is it? I'm Richard, we weren't introduced properly earlier. My friends call me Rusty and I'm with Terry.”

Lou looked him up and down before shaking his hand. His palm was smooth and warm and his handshake firm, which she appreciated. Lou hated it when men gave a woman a limp handshake as if they were worried they might break them. It was patronising. She nodded, “Richard, nice to meet you.”

The handsome man released her hand and turned to Danny “Hey, be gentle with your sister, show some respect.” Then, turning on his dazzling smile again and facing Terry, he softened his voice, “Terry? Please?” Although his voice was gentle, he was not asking. Another man not used to hearing ‘no’. Terry looked at Rusty, then at Lou. The brunette hesitated and Lou held her breath. She desperately wanted the young woman to stand up for herself to express an opinion. Although Lou barely knew her, she could see the Terry struggle and found herself rooting for her.

The look on Terry's face though quickly showed Lou that she was deeply uncomfortable. Lou felt suddenly bad for putting her in an awkward situation and decided to give the brunette an out. “It's alright if you want to go with Richard, Therese. I've seen someone I need to talk to. Wouldn't want you two to miss midnight.”

Terry looked at her and nodded, the relief evident in her eyes. Or wait, was it relief or disappointment? Lou wondered if she should have stood her ground but before she could say anything else, Danny had grabbed his sister again and was handing her, by the elbow, to Rusty who reached out and put his hand to the young woman's back. Lou’s eyes could not help but be drawn there as the man pulled her to him. As she watched the large tanned hand on that beautiful girl’s pale skin, his fingers pressing into her, Lou looked up. She met Richards impossibly blue eyes and, seeing the satisfied smile on his face, she had to turn her head away.

“Find me later?” Terry’s question was directed at the blonde as she was whisked away. Lou did not respond but shook her head as the three of them walked inside. “Fuck,” she said to herself, “well played Lou.” She turned and downed her drink, glancing down at her watch. It was only a few minutes until midnight and everyone was moving to go inside. She fucking hated New Years Eve. 

After a few moments trying to clear her head and looking out into the night, Lou felt suddenly cold. She shivered and turned, heading towards the inside with the last few people from the terrace. Before she reached the door though she glanced up and, looking through the glass, she stopped and watched the scene within. Danny was standing right in front of the massive window, his back to Lou, facing into the room and clearly making some sort of speech. Debbie and Terry were standing either side of him and fucking Richard was standing next to Terry, his hand still on her back. For a reason that Lou was not herself sure of, that hand made her really quite fucking angry. Terry's body language was clear, she held herself bolt upright; she was tolerating the hand but in no way encouraging it. Something Danny said must have been funny because the room rumbled with laughter. Debbie clapped her hands together and leaned back, laughing exaggeratedly and Terry shook her head indulgently at her brother, before pointedly stepping forward. While everyone was laughing and paying no attention to her, she clearly moved away from Richard’s hand. _Interesting_ maybe she did have a backbone. Maybe she just needed to exercise it.

Danny looked at his expensive watch before clapping his hands and summoning a small army of waiters carrying trays loaded with glasses of champagne. _He must have that stuff on fucking tap_ thought Lou and she gathered herself together, stepping through the threshold and walking into the warmth of the party. She grabbed a glass from a passing waiter and looked over to the piano where Danny and his sisters were still standing. The speech had finished and the party goers were busy talking excitedly and reaching for champagne, no longer paying attention to their host. Richard had reclaimed Terry and was standing next to her, but not touching her anymore. Debbie had James (Josh?) next to her again and Danny was on his own, still looking slightly angry and saying something to Richard - completely talking across Terry. The brunette took a large swig from her champagne, distractedly. Her green eyes swept the room and alighted on Lou, standing in the doorway. Lou raised her glass and nodded her head slightly, Terry tipped her head and smiled with her eyes back at her before taking another sip from her glass. Lou was surprised at her own reaction, as their eyes met she shivered despite the warmth of the room. 

Suddenly the singer, also standing by the piano, started counting down into the microphone and quickly everyone was joining in. Lou did not, she just watched the crowd. “Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!” They erupted with cheers and cries of “happy new year!” Lou looked around to see happy people hugging and couples kissing. Her eyes travelled around the room, enjoying the happiness of others before being drawn back to the group at the piano, where she saw Terry kissing Richard. It was not just a friendly peck. Lou could see the woman's fine fingers woven into his hair, her other hand clearly underneath his suit jacket, he was holding her tightly. _Well_ , Lou thought _That's me told_.

As the excitement died down, the blonde drained her glass and headed off towards the other side of the room and the elevator. Weaving her way through the crowd, Lou decided that she had had enough, clearly Debbie did know best on this occasion; she should not go there. Terry was pretty - well, fucking gorgeous actually - and incredibly intriguing, but obviously complicated. If there was one thing Lou did not like, it was complicated women. 

Finally reaching the elevator, Lou closed her eyes and sighed audibly as she pressed the button. She heard someone call her name and turned her head briefly to see Debbie heading in her direction. The tall blonde pushed the button again, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a lecture. “Come on, come on, come oooon” she muttered under her breath. The elevator binged as it arrived and the doors opened, Lou stepped straight in and immediately pushed the button inside to close the door, cursing under her breath as she felt someone at her shoulder, also entering the elevator car. She could really do without this from Debbie right now, a shitty end to a shitty night. Lou dropped her shoulders in defeat and closed her eyes without turning around… “Look, don't bother Deb. You were right, I know, I know - I'm leaving it alone ok?” Lou opened her eyes and looked into the mirrored wall of the elevator in front of her to see the doors closing. Terry was standing in the car behind her.

“It?” The brunette was looking directly at her in the mirror, her arms straight down by her side, her face flushed. The elevator started to move. 

“I'm an ‘it’?”

“Shit, I didn't mean it like that -” Lou span around quickly. “I thought you were Debbie?”

“Well, I'm not.”

“What are you doing here Terry?” Lou was confused, “You were with Rusty?”

“You know what? I hate being called ‘Terry’. It's not my name.” The brunette spoke softly, but firmly.

Lou just stood there, mouth slightly open. She was not used to being surprised and this girl was surprising. Terry looked her right in the eyes, unblinking. Lou began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. She felt that the younger woman was scrutinising her, trying to work her out and it was an unfamiliar feeling. People did not do that to her, they were not usually interested in 'her' but normally were just perfectly content to be distracted by her pretty face. 

Lou jumped ever so slightly when Terry broke the moment and stepped forward. Reaching up, she put one hand to the back of Lou’s head and pulled her down slightly. The taller woman closed her eyes as her lips briefly met the brunette's. Just as suddenly, Terry let go of her head and stepped back again. Lou’s lips stung at the loss of contact. The blonde glanced over to the indicator panel on the wall of the elevator to the side of Terry and quickly stepped forward to hit the emergency stop button. With the same motion, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her into her as the elevator juddered to a halt. Terry put her hands up against Lou's shoulders and their eyes met again, only briefly but searchingly, before their lips crashed against one another's. Terry moaned as Lou’s tongue slid, hot against her own, and Lou exhaled as the younger woman surprised her again by stepping her back until she was pressed against the mirrored wall of the elevator. Lou's hands spread on the soft skin of the younger woman's back, feeling the small woman's muscles tighten as she used her surprising strength to pin the Lou there against the mirror. And God, Lou loved being pinned.

Suddenly, a voice spoke on the intercom and Terry stepped back instinctively. She looked as though she had shocked herself with her own actions. “Do you need help in there? You pushed the alarm button?” Terry reached to the side and pushed the button again. Neither woman spoke as the elevator lurched and the doors opened onto the 2nd floor. Lou was breathless and speechless, the glass cold against her back, as Terry backed out of the elevator, still not breaking eye contact with her.

The blonde managed to gather breath enough to speak and her eyes remained locked onto the green eyes of the woman in front of her as the doors slid shut, “Happy New Year, Therese.”

~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back. Thank you for reading - can't wait to hear what you think...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in “the present”, Lou has just landed from Naples, tired from her flight, her escapades with Gabi the stewardess and haunted by her memories of a NYE...

England was familiar and fucking grey. The sun had risen when Lou got onto the Gatwick Express, double espresso in hand and heading straight for the first class seating. The tall woman flopped dramatically into a seat next to the window, dropping her large bag on the empty seat next to her and slouching down as she stretched her legs out crossing them at the ankle under the table. The train was quiet, thank God, it was only just too early for commuters and the next train would be packed. A few irritatingly enthusiastic Euro Brats were posing for photos across the way, pouting, shouting and laughing exaggeratedly to the annoyance of a wealthy looking Italian couple who were the only other people in the carriage.

Lou really needed some peace and some fresh air. The blonde hadn’t slept on the plane, try as she might, sleep wouldn’t come. Just memories keeping her awake, trying to take hold and pull her down. They rolled through her mind like she was watching a film sometimes – but the feelings and the emotions associated with the images came too, the things she usually tried so hard to avoid. Her eyes closed again now on the train, still searching for sleep, but she was back there in an instant. The warm night air against her skin, the fine rain in her face, wet against her lip; the feel of her hand – cool, despite the heat - entwined with her own; the now familiar ball of dread curling in the pit of her stomach; her fingers letting go. 

It happened like this sometimes – sometimes a drink helped and sometimes it had the opposite effect and just intensified everything as if showing it all through a garish filter. Lou could recognise these familiar thoughts, their tendrils delving into her tired and aching brain and she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, trying soothing them away again.

Taking a deep breath the woman resigned herself to not sleeping here on the train. Sometimes it was easier to sleep in the broad light of day anyway. She would try again later and in the meantime, the double espresso was her friend. Taking the lid off the cup, she sipped the now tepid and barely passable coffee and looked out of the window at the gray houses scudding by at speed. They would arrive in Victoria in less than half an hour anyway; it was quick. Air soon.

~•~

Not good air though, sadly. Standing in Victoria station at least she could stretch her legs properly and she did, standing up on her tiptoes and reaching her arms right up as she breathed in the dirty, muggy fug of the station. London was starting to heat up, May could see some of the warmest weather of the summer. It was always so humid when it was warm here in the city though. The Poms complained and she laughed at them, but she could see their point. It wasn’t a good heat. Anyway, she was glad it wasn’t cold now because she hadn’t brought much stuff with her, she liked travelling light and it suddenly struck her that she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing here in London. It had been her first instinct, she knew she needed to end up in New York, but she wasn’t ready for that quite yet. Her instinct was always to find Abby. Abby and Harge. She strode towards the taxi rank, shouldering her bag.

~•~

True to her word, Abby hadn’t changed the code and Lou let herself in to the street level door of the Soho flat. Going up the wooden stairs, lights in the steps flickered on automatically to show her the way. The narrow stairs led up to a big open planned kitchen, living and dining space. Lou loved this flat, she’d found it when Abby had been searching and persuaded her to buy it, she would have brought it for herself if she could afford it. Although not large, the flat was a wonderful space and a really good find. She smiled as she reached the top of the stairs. The three wide windows facing her let in plenty of light and, despite being smack in the middle of Soho, there was actually a bit of a view due to the angle of the building and plenty of sky to be seen as the buildings surrounding it weren’t massively high. Because of the deep windows and judicious placement of a massive mirror on the adjacent wall, the large room was airy and bright. 

The kitchen was at the back of the space and to the right of the door; white and sleek, a breakfast bar separated it from where Lou stood and long wooden table reached out in front of her towards the window with a bench down one side and mismatched chairs down the other. A single long sofa faced the modern fireplace which was inserted into the white wall. Between the fire and the sofa, a low table strewn thoughtfully with hard-backed books, stood on a luxuriously deep piled rug . This sofa was really nice, Lou thought, new – as was the over sized armchair that stood next to the sofa, helping to separate the living and cooking spaces. Abby loved interior design, she was always replacing stuff, it used to get on Lou’s nerves. Mind you, how long was it since she had been here? Lou hadn’t come to London since Therese. She hadn’t seen Abby since then, for over a year, despite her friend sorting out all of her shit, clearing up her messes, making sure she was set and straight and sorted. They had only spoken on the phone. That really was crap. Lou snapped out of her thoughts and remembered that she was completely knackered. 

Weak sunlight was now filtering in through the large windows, the grey cloud was beginning to burn off. Lou dropped her bag on the floor and walked around the bar and over to the sink, grabbing a glass from the cupboard without thinking and running the cold tap for a moment before putting the glass under it and then taking a long drink. Her eyes fell on a note on the black granite countertop.

_Food in the fridge. EAT. I’ll be here at 2. A_

Lou put her glass down and went into the master bedroom, she glanced around her as she walked straight into the bathroom. The bed was made up and she knew it to be deliciously comfortable, but she needed a shower first. The blonde closed the door of the bathroom behind her and turned lever on the shower, ensuring the water was really hot before stripping out of her clothes and leaving them pooled on the floor around her feet. There was a toothbrush by the sink and toothpaste, toiletries, Lou knew there would even be Tampax in the cupboard, Abby was used to accommodating last minute guests and always thought of everything, just in case. Lou smiled a tired smile and stepped into the shower, sliding the screen shut, leaning both hands against the wall and exhaling as the scalding water ran over her.

~•~

One eye open. _Fuck its bright._

Lou took a long breath in which prompted a yawn as she rolled onto her back, pleasantly surprised to feel much better. And she could smell something good. She sat up, naked in the bed and saw her bag inside the doorway, the door itself still open. Music was coming from the other room, music and sizzling noises. Picking up her phone from the table beside the bed to check the time she saw 6 missed calls, all Abby, damn she had slept soundly, it was 4pm. The tall woman swung her long legs out of bed and stood up, slightly dizzy for a moment. Lou gave herself time to adjust to being upright before grabbing some jeans and a white t-shirt from her bag, slipping them on quickly and leaving the room. Walking into the kitchen, she stood for a moment, hands in her pockets and enjoying the scene playing out in front of her. A strawberry blonde woman was very intently and diligently cooking what smelt like a full English in a big frying pan. The woman was dressed impeccably; black cigarette pants hugging her slender legs, high heels clicking on the tiles as she moved, a snug fitting burgundy shirt tucked in just so and the best part, an apron tied around her waist. 

“You’d make someone a lovely wifey.” Lou spoke loudly over the music. Abby jumped and span around.

“For fuck’s sake Lou.” The woman put her hand to her chest, the other hand gripping the counter, still holding a wooden spatula.

The view was even better from the front. Abby’s apron had a French Maid printed on it, black frilly knickers and bra, stockings and suspenders at her thigh. “Oh la la, cherie” Lou was laughing now. “Where on God’s green earth did that glorious article come from?” Pointing to the apron.

“This is an _incredibly_ expensive blouse and I’m not about to get fucking bacon fat on it. I can’t even believe I’m cooking you this shit. The smell is never going to come out.”

Lou walked forwards, barefooted and arms outstretched. Abby put down her spatula and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist as they met, closing her eyes as she did so. Lou enveloped her, held her shoulders tightly and kissed her hair. “Thank you Abby.”

Abby squeezed, and spread her hands on Lou’s back, “You need feeding woman, I told you to eat.”

“I can’t cook, you know that,” Lou’s eyes were closed too. It was always like this between them. They rarely spoke properly about anything.

“It’s not cooking you twat. It’s frying bacon and cracking eggs.” The combination of Abby’s foul mouth and perfectly annunciated English accent always made Lou smile.

“The yolks always split when I do it. I always find a way to bugger it up.” Lou’s eyes were still closed, her arms still holding her friend. There was a moment of happy silence between them.

“It wasn’t your fault Lou. You know that.” Abby was speaking softly, she could feel Lou’s breath catch at her words. “Surprisingly, that time, you did not bugger it up.”

Lou held Abby’s shoulders, arms stretched, the shorter woman’s hands resting on her hips. “Well, you would say that. You are always on my side. You always sort me out and I never say thank you. You’ve done so much this past year and I’ve-” 

“Yeah well,” Abby interrupted, “why change the habits of a lifetime? You’ve always been a selfish cow.” The two women looked at each other unsmiling. Lou raised her hand to Abby’s face and held her cheek softly. “Thank you, Abby.” The shorter woman closed her eyes briefly before taking a breath and pulling her head back, stepping away from Lou. She sniffed and then swiped at the blonde’s bum with her spatula landing it with a crack. “Sit down, go on.”

Lou turned to the table, holding her arse. There were two places set, one with a big bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt at it, Lou sat at the other one. After a moment, Abby followed her and put a plate of bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes and buttered toast in front of her. Lou grinned and picked up her knife and fork, “Ohh, wonderful Abigail.”

“You’re a simple fucker.” Abby’s voice was thick with affection. She slid, gracefully somehow, onto the bench opposite Lou and poured them both coffee from the pot on the table between them. “When are you going to New York?” She asked casually as she forked some mango and did not meet Lou’s eye.

Lou finished her mouthful, considering her words before speaking, “A couple of days, maybe.”

“She called you? Deborah?” Abby hated Debbie. She always used her full name.

“Mmm hmm.”

“And you’re going running off after her?” Abby was mildly accusatory now.

“No Abby. I’m not. This isn’t like that and you know it.” Lou looked at her directly, wanting her friend to see her meaning.

Abby paused, thoughtful, meeting her eyes now but furrowing her brow slightly. “She told you then?” 

“Yep.” Lou returned her stare.

“Do you know what you’re doing Lou?” Abby reached over and put her hand on Lou’s wrist rubbing her thumb against the pale skin there. Lou understood, then and she smiled sadly at her friend. “Yes Abby, I believe I do. For once.”

“Well.” Abby returned her smile. “That’s that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! A few short stories popped into my mind - I needed to get them out and so Lou went on the back burner. We’re back now though and I hope to update with more expediency. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think, this story is an evolving beast - I’m inspired by your comments, thoughts and ideas so let me have them!! 
> 
> MM


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distant past - something a bit different... Abby’s point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just padding really, character development I suppose you could call it, but I wanted to write from Abby’s POV. Poor old Abby never gets much of a chance to speak... I wanted to give her a voice.

“Yes, but what are you going to do about it?” I was drunk. Well, it was Friday, not that that made much of a difference, I was often drunk, we both were. Anyway, I didn’t care – it was summer, the sun was actually out for once and it was hot and I was thirsty. London was sweltering, everyone was outside making the most of it while it lasted, which it probably wouldn’t. Richmond was crowded with annoying posh twats drinking Pims; the collars of their rugby shirts upturned, Chino shorts, deck shoes and Oakley sunglasses. We looked out of place here but I didn’t care and she didn’t notice. 

I was straight from work, dressed in my suit, skirt an acceptable length, blouse open quite low admittedly but still demure. My jacket was folded on the bench beside me, my legs were sweltering in tights so I took them off in the toilets and I kicked my shoes off under the table. I still looked professional though. She was anything but. Short denim cutoffs and a ridiculously old t-shirt, something used to be printed on it but it was so faded that it was impossible to tell what it once said. It had a wide neck and she was wearing a red bright bra underneath, she kept lifting her arm to slide the neck back up her shoulder because it was irritating her as it slipped down. I watched from behind my sunglasses, I noticed everything. I noticed the tan line from her bikini on her chest when her t-shirt slipped. I noticed the freckles on her collarbone and the tendons there that moved when she laughed. I noticed the bead of sweat making it’s way down her neck. I imagined it, salty on my tongue.

“I do fucking love him though!” She’s trying to be earnest but she says it with a smile and her words are slurred slightly. I had been listen to her moaning about him shagging one of our mutual acquaintances for over an hour now. I didn’t mind, it’s a conversation we’ve had many times and it always goes the same way. It’s as amusing as it is predictable. Slouched over her pint, forearms flat on the table, hands spread either side of her glass, she shook her head. She was wearing all manner of bangles, rings on her fingers, but nothing on her wedding ring finger. She loved to take that rock off and throw it at him from time to time. I smiled to myself again and I saw my face reflected in her mirrored Aviators. “Why are you laughing at my misfortune Abigail?” 

I shook my head back at her, exasperated and laughing openly now. “Misfortune my arse!” Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head, straggly and unwashed. To be honest, Lou could look a bit of a tramp. Or a slut. Or a combination of both. It didn’t detract from the fact that she was ridiculously hot though and she knew it. I took a sip of my vodka and tonic. The girls sitting on the long table next to us were regarding her with suspicion. Their names were probably Fiona and Katy, their boyfriends Simon and Julian were at the bar, eyeing up the waitress probably, or talking about cricket or some guy they knew at Cambridge who’s just got engaged to that bint Jules shagged at Henley that time. I turned back to Lou “Babe, I’m laughing because you’re tragic. You don’t love him. You want him to love you and it pisses you off when he shags around. It’s not about love for you, it’s about power.” 

“Fffffff.” She dismissed me with an agreeing smile. “I hate her though. Why her? Seriously Abby. He knows I hate her. I’m so…. Vexed. I’m vexed I am.” She picked up her pint and downed what’s left of it in a couple of gulps. “Fosters is so fucking shit.” She burped as she slammed the glass down and pushed herself up from the table, pointing to my glass. I nodded in reply and she extricated her unnecessarily long legs from the bench. I watched them from behind my glasses. She was pale, you would guess that she burns but nope, she just goes a warm honey colour. There was no end to the tan when her shorts rose up. I noticed. She grabbed both of our glasses and headed for the bar, hitting Fiona on the head with her elbow as she passed and not apologising for it.

I stole one of her Marlboro Lights and looked out over the river, mentally blocking out the babble of the people on the terrace. I’d known Lou for about, what, five years now. She started going out with my best friend, Hargess Aird, after they met at his club. It was clear from early on that she wasn’t just a shag for him, he showed much more than his usual level of interest. She was young though and not at all ready to settle down – so he waited. He was patient and made it clear that he was there for her when she was ready. Turned out she was ready just as her visa was about to expire. They got married, he was faithful for about 6 months, her for about 7 and since then they loved and hated each other in equal measure. Still, they’d been married for a couple of years by this point and seemed to make it work. Underneath the love and hate there is respect. The business was thriving, Lou has had some great ideas for the club and transformed it from the shitty little drinking hole it had been when Harge was in sole charge, to a place where people actually wanted to be. Rich people. It was turning Harge into a rich person and he shared it all with Lou. They had just got back from a holiday to the Maldives or some such place, to celebrate her 30th birthday. There was no doubt that Harge appreciated his wife, he totally spoiled her but he also trusted her financially and valued her business acumen. He didn’t seem to mind that she played around – he wasn’t a hypocrite. 

I jumped as her hand landed on my shoulder. “The bar is fucking ridiculous, I cannot be arsed to queue up in that heat for their shit beer. Come on, lets go.”

We walked up the path along the river in silence, just enjoying the evening, seemingly in accord to head to my flat. I had a tiny little place in Richmond, the top floor flat of a large Georgian house. No view of the river – I wasn’t that well paid yet, but it was a nice enough place with big windows and a large lounge compensating for the boxy bedroom and galley kitchen. Lou and I often ended up here at the end of the week. Friday was Harge’s night with the boys and Lou had taken to meeting me after work and we’d go out drinking or just come back here and I’d cook while she got stoned. If I didn’t see her on a Friday, Lou would often turn up on my doorstep for breakfast on a Saturday morning, hungover, knowing that I’d cook for her. 

Lou and I had always been friendly. Plenty of women don’t like it that their man has a woman as one of his closest friends but it didn’t bother Lou in the slightest and I liked that – I liked her, she was easy going and funny and made Harge happy. Although we’d been friends for a few years we had only grown close over the past 6 months or so and evenings like this had become commonplace for us. It was dark by the time we got to mine, Lou went straight to the big bay window in the lounge and pushed it open as wide as it would go, then plopped herself on the floor, leaning her back against the side of the bay and crossing her legs. With one arm stretched up onto the window sill she lit a cigarette. “I don’t even care Abby, that’s the thing.” OK, we’re back to Harge again. I walked over and reached my arm right out of the window, grabbing the top sash from the outside and pulling both of them down. “Lou, you have to have the top and bottom both open, it’s more effective, I keep telling you. The Victorians knew this shit.” She mumbled agreement and took a long drag.

I headed to my bedroom to take off my work clothes and open the bedroom window too, trying to create a through breeze, it was absolutely roasting in my flat. 

“You said you hated her?” I shouted from the kitchen now, getting a pint of water for her and a bottle of rose from the fridge.

“I do, but I don’t care, I don’t care Abby – shouldn’t I care?” Juggling two wine glasses, a pint of water, bottle of wine and an ashtray I sat down next to her, my back against the wall of the bay, my head directly underneath the open window. “Well, it depends what you want doesn’t it?” I answered as I poured the wine.

“What do I want?” She ignored the ashtray and flicked her cigarette out of the window, getting ash on my head.

“Well, you’ve got a passport now haven’t you? Do you need to be married to him?” I shook ash out of my hair.

“Yes, but the business. The club, I love it. And I don’t hate him, he’s good to me, we have fun. But it’s not the same – I don’t know what’s changed. Well, that’s not true,” she didn’t meet my eye, “we don’t have much sex anymore…” 

“I don’t need to know that woman.” I was surprised, I always assumed they’d be at it like rabbits.

“OK, I won’t talk to you about it if it’s weird.” She looked hurt.

“Hey, Lou – you can talk to me about it if you want.” I put my hand on her knee. “You know Harge and me, he’s like my brother, its just weird thinking about him having sex with anyone, let alone with you,” she looked at me then. “But it’s fine. You can talk to me about it, if you want.”

“I don’t have anyone else to talk to,” she was hesitant to admit this. Lou is one of those people who has a lot of friends. From the outside looking in, you’d see that she was incredibly popular, loved by all. And she was, she just didn’t let many of those people get close to her. None of them actually. Her hand covered mine briefly and squeezed before reaching for her glass and taking a drink.

“It’s just that I’m not done Abby. I’m not finished you know? There’s still so much to do – travelling – I stopped when I got to London, I never meant to. I want to be alone, meet new people, have fucking fun, all of that selfish shit.”

“It’s not selfish Lou, it’s being young, but who says you have to be done? You can do that with him can’t you? Hey, is this because you turned 30 you twat?” I’m trying to lighten the mood, I bonked her on the knee with my fist, gleaning a smile, but not a proper one.

“He said he wanted a baby. While we were away, just now on holiday – he said he wanted to have children, a family.” Lou took a drag of her cigarette, watching for my reaction.

“Wow.” I raised my eyebrows. I had no idea Harge was thinking about this. I mean, he was a few years older than her so it wasn’t completely unexpected but still. He usually told me this kind of stuff, but then I hadn’t seen him on his own much recently. I’d seen more of her than I had him. “Ok…” I had no idea of what to say.

“Yeah. I don’t even want a dog Abby.”

“No?”

“No.” He voice was clear. I looked at her. We hadn’t turned the lights on, there was a streetlight outside and the moon was full, the sky clear. It was cooling down, although not by much. Lou was orangey in the light from the window, she’d taken her crazy hair down at some point and it was lose and straggly around her shoulders. She was always beautiful and now, sad. As I looked at her face, trying to think of something profound to say, I noticed her necklace glinting in the strange light. It was a fine silver chain with a delicate little arrow, the chain attached at the arrow’s point and tail. I’d given it to her for her birthday and it was stuck now to her chest, against her clammy skin. I suddenly had the strongest urge to touch her there.

I put my glass down and placed my left hand flat on the floorboards, the varnished wood of the floorboards tacky under my palm. I leant onto my hand, I remember it clear as anything, and I reached my right finger out and traced that arrow on her chest. I felt her chest rise as her breath deepened and my I used my finger and thumb to pick up the little arrow and hold it.

“I love this necklace.” She said softly.

“It suits you.” I lifted my eyes to meet hers. I could see immediately what she wanted. I could feel it in her gaze, she was daring me – willing me. I was so fucking tempted. 

Nothing had ever happened between Lou and I. Despite her being seriously attractive and me being seriously gay. She’d never been with a girl and had told me before that she’d never had the urge. I always told her she just hadn’t met the right girl and she always laughed. Of course, I’d never tried it on. She was Harge’s fucking wife and she was my best friend. It would be stupid. 

It would be amazing. 

It would be madness. 

It would be utterly incredible, of that I had no doubt.

“Are you sure?” I whispered, my fingers still holding the tiny arrow, my knuckles against her chest, my eyes searching hers.

She nodded slowly, then closed her eyes, then spoke again, “No.” A beat, Lou opened her eyes and whispered “Yes?” It was a question and she looked at me in such a way… I had to reply. I leaned forwards a few more inches, slowly, and kept going, looking into her eyes for as long as I could until I saw them close and felt her breath against me. I touched my lips to hers, gently, moving mine and sucking lightly. She didn’t respond at all and so I pulled back to see her eyes still closed. 

Lou’s lips moved, “Yes, Abby.”

I kissed her again, releasing the arrow and putting my hand to her jaw, pulling her head a little and tilting it to me. She responded this time, her lips moving against mine so softly at first, then quickly becoming more firm and demanding. I felt her hand at the back of my head, the other one winding around my waist, her fingers digging into me as her tongue pushed into my mouth. She moaned as she felt mine just as forcefully against her. Our kiss quickly became everything I had hoped it would be when I had fantasised about kissing Lou. Hot, wet, slow and hard. Her mouth opened wide to let me in, she whimpered, I moaned, we were noisy and enthusiastic and it was incredibly sexy. 

My hand slid from her jaw to her shoulder, her skin exposed where her ridiculous t-shirt had fallen again. I spread my fingers there, feeling her muscle as her arm stretched to reach my back and pull me closer. We were sitting at a stupid angle on the floor – I needed to be close to her, but I didn’t want to suggest the bedroom, so I pulled my head away and scrambled to my feet “stand up” I held my hand out to her and she took it. Both barefooted, she was still a good few inches taller than me so I immediately put one hand to her neck to pull her lips to mine again. As we crashed together my other hand grabbed at her arse, squeezing her denim clad bum hard before sliding my hand down and slipping it up underneath the fabric to squeeze again, pushing her knickers up and out of my way. Her hips melted into me and her thigh pressed hard against mine. The way she was kissing me was incredibly hot, so much want, her tongue probing, dancing with mine, her breath stuttering, I could feel her chest heaving. 

I broke off our kiss “Are you ok with this?” Our foreheads were connected, I had to ask. Despite my lust I needed to be sure that she wanted this, “I want to touch you Abby, but – I’m, I’ve never – I don’t want to do it wrong, or be crap, I want to be good for you…”

I kissed her softly, swiping her lower lip with my tongue once and took her hand from my waist, bringing it round to my front, I placed it on my breast and held it there. I had taken off my bra earlier and I knew she could feel my nipple, hard against her palm. I knew she could feel my heartbeat pounding underneath my flesh. I knew she could see the desire in my eyes as I could see it in hers. “You won’t do it wrong. Just touch me. Just do it, I’ll tell you if I don’t like it and you’ll tell me, ok?”

She nodded and her eyes left mine, focusing on my hand over hers against me. I moved my hand away and she squeezed every so lightly. I stepped back from her and took my top off, dropping it to the floor, all the time watching her eyes watching me. I moved to her again and put my hands to her hips, pulling us together at the waist but leaning my chest back slightly. I wanted her to look and I wanted her to touch. I ached for it.

Lou’s face was wonderful to watch, her first reaction was trepidation as she gazed at my tits. It turned me on massively, as she started to smile, shyly. She dragged her eyes up to mine and put one hand to the small of my back, holding me tightly. The other hand she put to my face, holding me under the chin and tilting my head up. Then her eyes followed her hand as she stroked down my neck, spreading on the flat plane of my chest and moving her hand slowly down to my breast. She ghosted her palm over me, I swear there was charge in her hand, I could almost feel sparks on my skin, her palm grazing my nipple and her fingers tracing the curve of my breast as she moved down, placing her flat against my ribs before sliding firmly and deliberately up holding my whole breast in her hand and squeezing me. Her eyes narrowed and she let out the breath she was holding, looking again into my eyes, questioningly. I returned her smile as I moaned “Mmmmm see? It’s so easy babe. Just do what feels good.” 

She did. We both did. It was ridiculously hot, achingly sexy and fun, we had a lot of fun with each other. It was like that for about 6 months before Harge found out. After that, it changed. Things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it - sorry if all the jumping around in time gets confusing, you know me - I like a muddle ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think...


End file.
